Burning Desires
by sarah312
Summary: Elena Gilbert, a normal employer of Salvatore Company's life change when she met hot but arrogant CEO , Damon Salvatore. On their first meeting, Damon did something to annoy her and being his manager didn't kept her mouth shut. She kept pushing his buttons and one day her whole life changes when her father fixed her marriage with Damon. What she didn't know was it was his plan.
1. Unexpected Meeting

Hello everyone. When I started writing my first story Because I love, I had zero experience and now that I'm improving, I guess ;) I'm starting a new story. It will have a lot of turns and twists. I've been planning this story for 2-3 days and I'm finally posting it's first chapter. Let me know your comments… ;)

"Elena Gilbert come here" a familiar voice break Elena's staring game with her co-worker Matthew Donavon. Matt is her co-worker and boyfriend. He is tall, handsome and have blue eyes which are enough to make any girl fall for him. Matt and Elena have been dating for a year now. He is quite a charmer. She is working in the Salvatore company for three years now. She and Matt met here and they take it slow. It take two years to her to realise he is perfect for her. He is polite ,kind and respect her decisions.

"Gilbert?" Tyler Lockwood again call for her.

"Coming" she give a quick smile to Matt and stand up from her place. She walk upto Tyler Lockwood's desk.

"Yes sir" she stand in front of his desk.

"Mr. Salvatore's elder son is joining as CEO tomorrow" he told her and she raise her eyebrows in question. Why is he informing her that?

He sighed. "Look Gilbert. He was handling The Salvatore Company of other state and now he is landing in few hours from his journey. He is joining and Boss want us to attend his Welcome Back Party at Salvatore Mansion tonight"

Now she get it. Why Tyler is worried. Elena's dad John Gilbert never allowed her to go outside at night and this party is important. She can't miss it. Everyone know her dad's nature and she herself know how controlling he is. She sigh. No matter what he won't allow her. She don't even know he will ever be agree to Matt and her relationship.

"I can cover up for you if you want. I'll tell them you're sick" he bring her back to reality. Tyler is also her friend. Her friends are like family to her considering the fact that her parents are always busy in their work but still controlling her is their second nature.

"I'll think about it" she inhale sharply. Giuseppe Salvatore ,the owner of the Salvatore company admire her dedication for her work. He is like a father to her and he has always inspired her to do something new. She know if she won't attend his son's party, he will ask her about it. She respect him and she can't lie to his face.

She sit back on the chair and close her eyes. She has never thought about it until now. She has grown up to young woman and still her parents control her every move. She is fucking 22 years old, how could she let them do this to her. Isobel Gilbert ,her mother never take interest in her life events. A mother is suppose to be best friend of her daughter, she laugh at the thought. She is more like a business mind, always thinking profit and loss. Her father John Gilbert is no lesser than her mother. He is also in profit loss and controlling. She sigh in frustration. The only person she trust in family is her young brother Jeremy. He is still in the hight school but much more understanding than their parents.

"Departure time" Matt come to her desk and she smile tightly to him. She stand up from her seat and join him. They silently walk upto parking lot.

"Hey" he turn her towards him. She look down as he hold her chin and lift it up ,forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You're worried about party. It's okay. We'll cover up for you" he spoke softly ,caressing her either side of cheek with thumb.

"That's the problem Matt" she mutter. "I want to go to the party. I don't like being controlled and they have alot of control over me" she look away.

"What are you gonna do then?" He look down at her and a devilish smirk appear on her face. She is done being a child. It's time to grow up.

"No. No way" Matt shake his head. "You aren't planning to sneak out under your patents nose. Are you?" Her smirk grow bigger to confirm his suspicion.

"Elena.." He starts but she cut him off with a quick kiss on cheeks and open the door of her car.

"See you at the party tonight" she wink at him and sit in her car.

Night come with a blink of eye.  
She brush her hair softly and look at her reflection in the mirror. She is indeed looking beautiful. Her face is glowing and her brown eyes are Smokey giving her a sexy look.

"You ready?" Jeremy poke his head in her room and she nods. Jeremy agreed to help her as he knew how their parents are and he assured her to cover up.

"They are in study room doing some profit loss work" Jeremy roll his eyes in disgust. Elena know How Jeremy feel because she, even after being 22 years old, feels the same way.

"I'm gonna distract them and you'll sneak out. Matt is here to pick you up" he smile softly. "Enjoy the night Elena." She hug him and thanks him but he shut her up saying feeling is mutual.

She held her breath as she come out of the house. As soon as she sit in the Matt's car, she exhaled. A breath she has been holding long enough.

"Ready" Matt squeeze her hand and smile. She smile back and the engine roar.

Soon, they reach at Salvatore Mansion. She has been here once on the occasion of Giuseppe and Lillian Salvatore's anniversary. After that, she never visit this place. It's been almost two years since her last visit. The house is as big as she remembered. It is painted white and lights hanging around are adding glory to it's appearance.

"May I?" Matt held his hand for her and she gracefully take it. She smoothens her red dress as she come out of car.

"Let's go" he say and they enter into the party.

"Elena" the voice of younger Salvatore brother make her turn to see him. Stefan Salvatore is the younger son of Giuseppe, he also helps his father in business and during his visit to the office ,they become good friends.

"Hello Stefan" she greets him with smile.

"I'm glad to see you here Elena" his comment is the clear indication to her that he know her family's behavior.

"Me too" she smile tightly. Stefan then shake hands with Matt.

"Oh my God Elena" Caroline's voice chirps in her ear and before she can see her, her arms wraps around Elena. "You're looking beautiful. You came" she exclaims as she break the hug. Caroline Forbes, her other friend and one of the brilliant fashion designer, anyone could dream of. She is her high school friend and now runs her own fashion company.

"Someone is ignoring me" Stefan pout as Caroline look at him.

"Hello love" Caroline come to him and he kiss her softly on lips. They are perfect, Elena think as she sees them smiling and holding hands. While her relationship with Matt isn't like that. They are dating but not that open up. Only her other friend Bonnie Bennett knows her relationship with Matt.

Her phone starts buzzing and screen flashes Jeremy. Are they caught red handed? First thought came into her mind. She excuse herself and go into the parking lot. The party is full of people and lound music. She can't take risk. If she is caught then she will say she is at Caroline's place.

She finally pick the call.

"Jeremy?" Elena say, tension building inside her.

"Everything is fine. Relax. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I mean it's night time you're.." He trail off and a smile appear at Elena's face.

"I'm fine Jeremy. Don't worry. Matt is not gonna eat me" she chuckles and hear his laugh from other side. "I'll talk to you later" she hung the phone and turn only to bump into a hard chest.

"I'm sorry" she murmur, not looking up she try to pass but the men step aside blocking her way again. She flinch at this and look up at the man.

She froze at the sight. Face curling up in an arrogant smirk with the most beautiful eyes, blue eyes staring at her intently. She step back and look at him again. He is beyond perfection. Muscular chest and hard jawline with soft lips and raven black messy hairs, the man in front of her smirk. Who the hell is he?

He is dressed up in white shirt, black blazer and tight black jeans. He is hot. "Hello Miss" he snaps his finger in front of her and she realise she is gawking at him. She look away and bit a lip. "I know, right now you want to jump on my bones but I'm not in the mood. Save it for later" he say in a seductive voice and anger boils inside her.

"Excuse me?" She sounds irritated. Maybe she is taking in his beauty but that doesn't mean she wants to jump on his bones. She hardly think about it and Hell! She don't even know the man.

"Oh come on. Take this. It's my visiting card. Call me and I'll tell you time and location" he held his visiting card towards her. Party is full of rich asses and he must be one of them. She glare at him and without even looking at card, she tear it up in pieces and throw it on his face. He is taken aback with her action, she can tell with his furrowed reaction.

"I don't know what you thought I'm but let's get one thing straight. You may me hot, attractive, perfection. Girls may be drool over you but I'm not like them. I'm beyond your reach ,so stay away from me" she hiss and walk into the party.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Caroline notice her sudden mood change.

"Nothing. I met an asshole while talking to Jeremy in parking lot" she shrugs.

"Who was he?" Matt asks in angry voice.

"Are you alright. I'm sorry Elena. He must me drunk" Stefan apologize.

"I'm fine guys. You don't have to apologize Stefan" she smile.

"They are my guests. Of course I should" he say.

"By the way, I didn't met your brother. Where is he?" She asks to lighten the mood.

"He is not a people person. Must be with his old friends" Stefan shrugs and they start talking on random topic.

After a moment, Elena excuse herself as Tyler signal her to talk.

"Elena" Tyler come to her.

"What's wrong?" Elena see the distress in his voice.

"Mr. Salvatore wants you to meet with his elder son Damon Salvatore. He appoints you as his manager" he says and Elena's jaw drop with shock. She, Elena Gilbert will be a manager of Damon Salvatore. She squeal in excitement.

"Why are you stressed then?" She asks Tyler.

"He is different you know. Damon. He is not at all Stefan. He is controlling in nature, as far as I notice" he say and gesture her to follow him. Control. Even the word sounds disgust and harsh.

"Elena" she hear Giuseppe exclaims and she looks up to the old man. She smiles.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore" she greets him.

"Meet my son Damon Salvatore" he held his hand to his son's direction and Elena flicker her gaze towards the man. She held her breath as her eyes land upon his. Same disgusted man from parking lot is in front of her. His smirk grow at her reaction and she look down. For once more in her life she should have let her parents control her, atleast she would not have been in this situation right now.

"Damon met your manager Elena Gilbert" Giuseppe introduce her to Damon but she keep her eyes down, not daring to look up in those dangerous blue eyes.

"Elena" her name roll perfectly on his tongue and she looks up to see him staring at her.

"You two talk then" Giuseppe leave them alone and Elena also turn to leave. She don't want to spent a second with a man who see or saw her as slut.

"Ms. Gilbert" he call her and she roll her eyes before turning to him.

"What?" She says in a harsh tone but it doesn't effect him a bit. His eyes lingering over her body, watching her head to toe make her uneasy.

"First. Sorry is not a word in my dictionary" he start and Elena huff on his first sentence.  
"Second, I like to control my surrounding and the one who fall under it" she roll her eyes at this. He is not going to control her. She won't let him.  
"Third. I've rules and those who break them, aren't thrown out but punished" her eyes grow wider at this. Is he trying to scare her off?

"Other will come with time" he look at her. "You need to stop that eye rolling thing and cocky attitude. You look ultimate sexy during this" he smirk as her jaw drop at his remark.

"Stop with the comments Mr. Salvatore. Either I'll kick this job right now" she snaps her finger in front of him "Like this." With it, she turn and join others. She isn't lying she will kick this job if she have to, her family is rich ,she don't even have to work but she love to and this is why she haven't quit her job yet.

"You're manager of my brother. Beware of his points and rules. He is a man of his words" Stefan says with a laugh and she smile at him.

Tomorrow is the first day of Damon in the company. Tomorrow is going to be long day for her… she think to herself.

Don't forget to give your Reviews guys.. :)


	2. Temptation

Nexr chapter is here… And for those who are imaging Elena vulnerable, sorry guys but she is sassy bitch here. She is trying to get a hold on her life… Enjoy :)

The slow music start and Caroline and Stefan make their way to the dance floor. Elena watch as Caroline snake her arms around Stefan's neck.

"May I have this dance please?" Matt held her hand for her and she happily take it. They make their way towards dance floor and start dancing slowly.

"So manager huh?" Matt look at her. She sense that coming. Matt can be all supportive good guy but she know boys are boys.

"Jelous much?" She smirk.

"Yeah. He has his bloody eyes on you" Matt look over her shoulder and she turn to follow his gaze. Damon sipping his drink and staring at her. He is all surrounded by guys like Mason Lockwood, Aaron Whitmore, Alaric Saltzman?

"Alaric?" She ask confusingly. He is her aunt Jenna's fiance and their wedding is next week. She wonder what if Alaric ask her about her late nightout. Anxiety go through her. She have to talk Alaric about this.

"Yeah. Our bastard CEO is his best friend. Ric met him on his business trip" Matt tell her bitterly.

"Matt. Watch your tongue" she hiss. Matt don't even now about her bitter encounter with Damon ,so he is clearly being possessive.

"Ric know I'm here?" she ask with a surprise and he nods. Ric know that she is out here and didn't even ask her how. He know that her parents won't all her at all and he still didn't make a move to tell them.

"Can I have a moment Ms. Gilbert?" A cool voice break her from her thoughts and she look at the pair of blue eyes stare at her. She look at Matt whose jaw are clenched. She look back and forth between Damon and Matt and as she open her mouth to answer, Matt leave them. She watch at he walk away. She sigh.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He says as he put her hands around his neck and she look at me. She inhale sharply as he snake his arms around her tiny waist.

"My personal life is none of your business Mr. Salvatore" she spoke calmly.

"Is that really so Ms. Gilbert?" He stare his head to stare at her and she locks his eyes with him.

"Let's be professional Salvatore either you know I can do what I said earlier" she stare at him.

"You won't quite the job" he announce and she chuckles.

"And what made you think that?" She says as he twirl her around fast and when she is just about to fall ,he catch her.

"Gilbert's have their own company and name. So what make you work at Salvatore's in the first place. Because you want this job" he whisper the last part in her hear and she shivers.

"May be you're right. But you have to stop your eye thing. We have only know each other for what an hour and you're already flirting with me" Elena says seriously.

"You're very tempting Ms. Gilbert" he smirks and she let out a humorous laugh. 'You're really hitting my nerve Salvatore' she think.

"Oh. That's why you thought of me as a slut" she says sarcastically and roll her eyes.

"I see my words hurt you Ms. Gilbert" he say and she huff. Of course they did. No one in her life called her that or even think like that of her.

"I don't get hurt by the words coming out of the mouth of a stranger" she snaps and step back. "Good night Mr. Salvatore."

"Be on time tomorrow" he says and she nods. She turn to leave when he say "Good night Elena." It is the second time he call her name and she feel knot in her stomach.

Elena comes out of the bathroom. The clock is tiking and she have only half hour left until her first day as a manager will start. Manager of Damon Salvatore, even the thought disgust her. Her meeting with Damon was bad, really bad and it affect her too much. He thought of her as slut who was ready to jump on his bone.

Gross.

Last night turns good. Matt and she fought but he came around after sometime and apologize her saying he clearly don't like Damon. It was expected. She ran into Alaric who was okay with her sneaking out and called her parents asshole.

She look at her reflection in the mirror as she get ready, wearing red shirt and black jeans, her hairs fall on her sides. Yes. She looks professional, not a slut.

Arrggh! She screams. Why is it bothering her. He is an asshole Elena, don't let his words affect you, she tell herself.

She grab an apple and make her way out of the house but a voice stop her.

"Elena" she hear her mother and roll her eyes. What now? She want to snap but instead she keep her mouth shut and turn around.

"Yes mom" she smile tightly.

"You didn't tell me you're now manager of Damon Salvatore. I'm getting this news from Caroline?" Isobel looks hurt.

"Controlling much?" She tilted her head to stare at the woman in front of her.

"Oh come on Elena. Don't give 'like you care?' Looks. I'm your mother. I've every right to know what is going on in my daughter's life" Isobel tell her and she roll her eyes.

"Okay. Mr. Salvatore appointed me yesterday. He appreciates my buisness skills and my hard work" she tell Isobel confidently.

Everytime, some one ask her how she is getting this much attention from Salvatore's. She know her answer. Giuseppe is the only man that admired her hard work and business skills.

"If you're so good. Why don't you join our company" Isobel cross her arms against her chest.

"I don't want to" Elena shrugs and Isobel's jaw drop. She turn and leave. She don't want to job in Gilbert Company, so that her parents will be able to control her there also. One reason that she don't want to quit the job of Salvatore's is that she want to live on her own money. She want to be independent and no one can snatch her freedom from her. She drive to the Salvatore company in hurry. She is late.

As she barge in, Damon's eyes shot up. She is panting, her face and neck covers with tiny water droplets and chest heaving. She didn't even greet her friends in way. She just ran.

Damon's eyes scan her from head to toe and he gulped. Okay. Is she that much tempting? She ask herself. Is this what it's like to seduce someone? She is not falling for it but she know that her heavy breathing, two top buttons undone of her red shirt clearly showing her cleavage, face cover with sweat is indeed tempting.

"Ms. Gilbert" he say coldly. "First day and you're late."

'Yes. Because my sorry mother wanted to spent daughter-mother time when I was getting my ass here' she think.

"I'm sorry" she gulped as she take step towards him.

"As I told you sorry is not a word in my dictionary Ms. Gilbert" he says and she roll her eyes. "But punishment is" her eyes pop out at this and he smirks. 'Punishment? Just for being 15 minutes late? Are you kidding me?' She think.

"Excuse me?" Her mouth fell open.

"I already warned you Ms. Gilbert" he stand up from his seat and walk to her.

"Well, no need to do that. From now, I'll get my ass here on time" she says sarcastically.

"Rules are rules" he says and stand barely a foot away from her. She can feel his hot breathe on her face. Her eyes linger from his blue eyes to his perfectly shaped jaw and beautiful lips. Her eyes stop at his lips. Is he tempting her now? Her eyes shot back up to meet his eyes again. She don't know what came over her when she blurt out.

"Then punish me" she inch closer, their face almost touching. He scan her face and his eyes stop at her lips.

"You're really a fire Ms. Gilbert" he smirk and turn away. "However, you can't be saved from what is coming for you."

"Stop blabbering. Tell me my punishment" she cross her arms. Let's see what is your way to punish me Salvatore' she challenge him with her eyes.

"You're getting extra working hours today. You'll work in office until I ask you to leave" he smirk as she glare at him.

"Oh. That's not a big deal" she wave off.

"Punishments come with risk Ms. Gilbert. You're going to stay with me during all those hours" he place his index finger on his chin.

"Doesn't matter Salvatore" she says sarcastically. "Tell me my work now."

"First, get me a coffee" he says and start typing something on his laptop.

She comes out of his room and her eyes fall on Matt who is looking at her with disgust? She guess.

"Hey Matt" she smile despite of his mood.

"You should go back to your work. I don't want him to shout on you" he sigh. She understand his worry behind those looks. She can't really blame him because she herself know Damon. As far as she see him, he didn't give her punishment. He could have been worse.

"Matt. I'm sorry" she says and she don't even know why she is sorry.

"I get it Elena. How about having lunch together" he smile and she smile back.

"Of course Matt" she say and leave.

She make her way to the small kitchen area. It's all messed up. Damon is fucking her life in more than one way. She will get punishments on her mistakes, she is his manager and here she is making coffee for him. Today even Elena's not so caring mother show her interest in Elena's life because of him. John, her father she don't even see him most of the time and today is so fucking bad. First day, she was late, she has to do extra working hours, she can't spent time with Matt. A coffee pot is boiling and she get a cup and start pouring coffee. Lost in her own thought a voice startle her.

"Elena" His voice made her jump, spilling coffee on the shelf. She panick and start cleaning the shelf.

"I didn't knew you're that jumpy" she hear sarcasm in his voice. She pour the rest of coffee in cup and turn to face him.

"Yeah you're right. People are not supposed to scare when someone show out of nowhere. What did you expected? that I would welcome you with a kiss?" She snaps.

"Why so moody Gilbert. You're not allowed to talk to me in that tone" he point his finger at her.

"Your coffee" she hand him his coffee cup and walk pass him.

She go through some files and list of different people who wanted to meet him. She start her work on her desk which is right outside his room and in front of his window. He can check her activities whenever he wants.

The luch was better with Matt. Though, the idea of her working late hours clearly made him furious but she handled him perfectly. She walk into the office and start doing her work again. She check the clock after hours and it show 6 ,her leaving time but she can't go. The most dreadful thought which is in her mind is that what her parents will do if she got very late. She can't let them control her. It's her work. She sigh.

It was the hectic day and her body is giving up. Everyone including Matt and Tyler has left and now only she and Damon is in the office.

She open the door of his room and walk inside.

"You're not leaving yet" he says and clasps his hand above his chest. She haven't even said a word and he already know why is she here.

"Don't look surprise. I know this face" he stare at her.

"They were just 15 minutes" she press.

"You wasted 15 minutes of mine" he slap his hand hard against the table and she flinch.

"I'm tired Damon" she take his first name first time and his eyes look at her, surprise clearly registered on his handsome face.

"No one of my employees called me with my first name" he say, amusement fill in his voice.

"Listen. Can I go please. It's already 8. You can do anything you want if I screw up next time" she sounds tired even to herself. "Please."

He stare at her for like a century and then nod. "Let me drop you" he stand up.

"I've my own car. Thanks" she roll her eyes and turn to leave.

"Did I said no Rolling of eyes and cocky attitude?" She hear him saying and turn to face him again.

"Well I like to be a sexy bitch" she say grinning and he smile for the first she ever saw him. "Good night Damon" she says and turn.

"Goodnight Elena" she hear his whisper.

She enter in the house and see Jeremy pacing through the room.

"Hey" she spoke softly to get his attention. She know she is about to have a big bad lecture from her parents if that Jeremy is about to tell her.

"Thank god you came" he hug her.

"What happen?" She asks as he brake the hug.

"Mom and dad are on their trip to Jenna's and they are going to arrive here any time. I was worried about you and you were not picking up your phone" he exclaims.

"I'm sorry. Phone was on silent. I'm fine Jeremy" she assure him with a smile and leave to fresh.

Week passed and her relationship with Matt just got worse. She spend her days with Damon, mostly working around him. Work didn't kept Damon to throw his comments on her way though and she being Elena replied with same intensity. Today is Jenna's wedding and she have a day off.

"You're looking beautiful Jenna" Elena squeeze her shoulders as the woman in her beautiful white gown stare at her reflection in the mirror. Jenna is her only and favorite aunt. She sometimes wish she was her mother instead of Isobel. She is fun, loving, caring and understanding. She is her best friend.

"I can't believe the day has finally come" Jenna take a deep breath.

"Hey Calm down Jenna" Elena smiles. "I don't think Alaric will be able wait till night" Elena wink and Jenna go red.

"Elena" she say in warning tone and Elena held her hand in surrender.

"Caroline is best" Jenna look at her reflection one more time and Elena nod.

"Yes. She is" she smile. After a week, she finally feel like she is smiling.

"By the way who is Alaric's best man? He better be hot considering I'm your maid of honour" She ask as she take a sip of water.

"Damon Salvatore" Jenna says and she choke out.

"Hey, you fine" Jenna come to her side and start rubbing her back.

"I'm fine" she say and look at her. "Damon Salvatore? My boss?"

"Yupe" Jenna nods.

"And you didn't bother to tell me" Elena hiss. "Come on Jenna. I'm not going to dance with an asshole. He have make my life living hell."

Jenna knew how much Elena despise Damon. He has made her a working machine and his double meaning remarks always leave her thinking about him even if she don't want to.

"Come on Elena, 5 minutes dance won't kill you" Jenna sound disappointed and Elena only nod. She can't ruin this day of Jenna. It is supposed to happy day for her.

"By the way, what's with Matt and you?" Jenna ask changing the topic.

"He is gone for two weeks. He is building his own family business and he ask me to join him once it's established" Elena shrugs.

"And what do you want?" Jenna ask and Elena shrugs.

"I don't know what I want" she sigh.

The ceremony took place and it is the time for the dance.

Elena place her one hand on his shoulder and other one firmly holding his hand. Damon is looking dashing as always. Salvatore is tuxedos, hot shot.

"Well you're looking beautiful" he hold her waist and whisper.

Elena didn't reply. She keep looking here and there, waiting for the stupid dance to end.

"I see you're mad at me" he push her flush against him and tightened his grip on her.

"Says the man who is himself a working machine and ask others to do the same. Of course I'm mad at you" she hiss and a smirk form on his face.

"It's just the beginning and you're tired. Oh come on Ms. Gilbert. I thought you have this passion inside you" he say with innocence.

"Let's not talk about work" se shake her head and look away.

"I see your boyfriend is not around. Is that make you bitchy?" He comment and she glare at him.

"Thanks to you for that" she say sarcastically.

"How is that my fault?" He asks. She want to snap. Of course it's his fault. Matt is away from her to establish new business because he don't want her around Damon.

"I don't even get it how you two are together on first place" he roll his eyes and her jaw drop.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"You're far too much for him Elena" this is the fourth time he take her name. "You're fire and you should be with someone who can never diminish that fire."

"Can you be simple Salvatore. Your words are confusing me" she shake her head.

"You wanna love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little bit danger. You seeks for danger Elena" he spoke softly and then stop dancing. He smirk at her one last time and disappear in the crowd.

Elena couldn't help but think Has she got the answer of Jenna's question?

Reviews guys.. My other stories are on their way. Please tell me your views about this chapter…


	3. You're Fucking Irresistible

Don't forget to give your reviews guys because next chapter depend on them.

Elena is exhausted after the dance, so she start talking to Caroline and Stefan.

"So how is it going with Damon?" Stefan smile at Elena and she try her best to stay calm.

"Your brother is working machine" she let out a humorous laugh making Stefan chuckle.

"Tell me something I don't know" Stefan murmur.

"You have done a great job Caroline. Jenna said Thanks" Elena tell Caroline to Change the topic.

"Tell me something I don't know" Caroline smirk at Stefan and they share a sweet kiss.

"Jenna better show her thanks when she will throw her bouquet" Caroline says as she break the kiss and they all laugh.

"Time to throw bouquet" Andie, Jenna's best friend yell and all the girls run in that direction. Stefan follow Caroline hopelessly while Elena keep standing there.

She tilt her head to stare at Jenna who is now standing with Ric happily. A small smile escape her lips.

"Elena Gilbert is smiling. Alert the media" Damon stand beside her and she roll her eyes but didn't say a word. She has enough Damon Salvatore for one day.

"Aren't you going there?" He whisper in her ears and she close her eyes. 'You got to be kidding me' she roll her eyes.

"Nope. Not interested to marry so soon" she sigh and look ahead as girls are gathering cheerfully around the stage.

"Come on" Damon says and she turn to see him. She open her mouth to say something but stop when Damon hold her hand and drag her towards the stage. The anger is building inside her but due to people around her, she can't act on it.

"Damon. Leave my hand" she hiss but he keep dragging her and once they are there. He turn to see her.

"You.." She start but cut off by Damon.

"Do it for Jenna's sake" he wink and before she could understand what does that mean, a thing hit her head and her hands flew up instantly to grab the bouquet to prevent it from falling. The people around her start clapping and she turn red. Alaric throw garter purposely towards Damon and he catch it. Elena is panting now. According to tradition, The man who caught the garter will place the garter on the woman who caught the bouquet.

She is not the girl who shy or anything but Damon placing garter just above her knees make her sweat. The crowd cheer up and she look at Damon's smirking face.

Damon held her shoulders and gently make her sit on the chair. Everyone whistles and it make Elena more red. Her cheeks are red and heat radiating off her body. She is wearing a long floor length purple dress and Damon gently kneel down at her length. He look up at her and she can't miss the smirk and ego boost of Damon Salvatore. She wish she could die in this moment. It is too much for her to handle. She held her dress at ankle length. He held the garter and gently move his hand under her dress.

His hands brush her soft legs and she shiver. 'What the fuck!" She know Damon is taking full Adventage of the moment. She stays calm and compose even when want to moan as his hands rub her thigh. Thanks to her brilliant acting skills, she keep a smile on her face. He gently place the grater just above the thigh and his fingers travel down by brushing her soft skin with knuckles and she tighten her grip on her dress. She bit her lip as his hands slid out of her dress and stare at her.

She gulp and quickly stand as crowd again cheer up. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" They all shout. It is expected as Damon Salvatore had garter in his hands but Elena is no mood to kiss the man. His soft touch on her skin burn her and she don't know if she could handle the intensity of this moment.

She shake her head. She won't this him. She is not going to kiss Damon Salvatore. It will only boost his ego and she don't want that. She see Caroline who is smirking now and she roll her eyes.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Caroline and Stefan yell and wink at her. Her cheeks turn hot as she realise there is no way she is going to escape it. She sees Jenna and Alaric who have a devil smile on their faces. What is wrong with these people? They all are enjoying her vulnerability. She sigh and turn to see Damon. He take steps towards her and her heart starts beating fast. Her breathing get heavy and she gulp to keep it steady. As he stand in front of her, he smirk and cup her face. Elena close her eyes shut. She don't want to see the smirking faces when Damon will kiss her. Secretly, she want this. She want to feel her arrogant ass boss's lips on her. She wonder, what it will feel like.

But what come next surprise her. She feel his lips on her cheeks instead as he give her wet sweet kiss and she open her eyes in confusion. His smirk grow more and she get confuse. Why isn't he kissing her? She sees him as he take steps back. She want him to kiss her and it is suppose to happen but she keep silent as everyone laugh and start clapping.

As the wedding comes to end, Elena feel very tired.

"Sis. What is going on with you and Damon?" Jeremy come from behind and anger rise in her. The anger she is holding since the moment Damon drag her to the stage and then he practically reject her by not actually kissing her.

"He is my boss and a douche bag. Nothing is going on" she hiss and her brother held his hand up in surrender.

"I was just asking. No offense" he says and left..

"I see someone is being bitchy again" Damon's voice hit her ear and she turn. She walk upto him and push him hard making him stumble a little.

"What the hell" she demands as he look at her again.

"What did I do now M's Gilbert?" He cock his brow and stare at her.

"You reject me" she yell and he smirks.

"I thought you don't want the kiss and I don't like to force myself upon someone. I have a lot of control. You know" he says innocently and she roll her eyes. Now she get it. He want her to know that she wants to kiss him.

"Well it's good. Because I didn't wanted to kiss you" she says sarcastically and leave from there. But she know that her words were not convincing to even herself. She wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore.

"You will work extra hours today" Damon inform her without making an eye contact as he keep typing something on his laptop. Elena's jaw drop. She is hell tired and all she want to do is go to house, have a torturing dinner with her family and sleep.

"What do you mean?. I haven't done anything wrong. So no punishments" she slap her fist on table making Damon's head snap up.

"I thought we both know working extra hours is not a punishment at all" he glare at her and she look away. "I could have been worse."

"Look I'm tired. Okay? I'm working continuously for a month now and it's not helping much." she yell back.

"I don't care. I decide who stays here to work in extra hours" he also stomp his fist on table making Elena flinch.

"I'm not a working machine Damon Salvatore" she yell at him.

"I control my surrounding. You get that?" He says ,standing up and walking towards her. "You got paid."

"For my work" she States firmly crossing her arms around her chest.

"Take this file and do your work" he held her hand and place a file on it. She glare at him and take the file as she leave his office room. She starts working as she know she have no other choice. The yesterday marriage has take alot of her and she is hell tired.

The clock pass 8 and she enter in his room and place his presentation on table.

"You did it. Good" he says dramatically. "See as I said I like to be in charge."

"I don't like to be controlled Mr. Salvatore" she roll her eyes and a devil idea cross her mind. She smirk and then decide to work on it. She held the file her hands and then purposely drop it on Damon's side.

Damon bent to take the file but stop when she bent down, showing her cleavage as two top buttons of her blue shirt are undone. She look up and see something in his eyes. Lust. 'Let's see how much you're in charge or control Mr Salvatore'

She turn and bent over his chair as she travel her hands on his extending arm to the laptop and rub her palm on the back his hand. She feel his body stiffen under her touch.

"Control" she whisper in his ear huskily and watch as Damon shut his eyes. She smirk and remove her hands from him.

Elen know this is a torture for Damon and her ,resisting the natural urges that the body call. Damon cocked his head to the side curious to her next actions. She walk upto shelves, moving her hips in a sexy manner and take out a file from there.

"You need it tomorrow" she place the file on his table. "Can I leave now?"

"Not until you justify your recent actions" he stand up and she smirk. "Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Gilbert?"

"Nope. Not at all" she held her hands up in surrender. "How can I? You're the one in the charge. How can I control your feelings and upcoming actions?" She tilt her head to stare at him and his lips twitches into a devils smile. He look away.

"You should go now" his choice of words make her ego boost.

"Is someone loosing control?" She take steps towards him and his eyes turn dark. "I see." She is Standing in front of him now.

"Mr Salvatore.." She begin but cut off as Damon grab her hairs and roughly pull her into passionate kiss. The kiss sent shockwaves through Elena's body. She kiss him back, hard, roughly letting her anger mix with kiss. Damon's hands slip under her shirt and touch her bare skin.

Their tongues met in a wild dance as they compete for dominance. Elena bit his lower lip and take over him. He groan and pull her lower body against his. The kiss get heated in no time and she feel her back pressed against the wall. Her head fell back and she arch her back as Damon start kissing her neck, jaw line, leaving a hot trail of kisses on her skin. She grab his collar as pull him into another kiss when his phone start buzzing.

Without breaking the kiss, Damon pull his phone out and break the kiss.

"It's important" he murmur and turn to talk with the person. Elena is thankful to the caller as she need time to process what just happened? She make Damon Salvatore loose control with her seducing skills. She smirk and see him looking at her over his shoulder. He hung up the phone and turn to face her.

"So" Damon clear his throat and smirk. Elena keep standing there, hands behind the back and back pressed against the wall.

"I made you, Mr. Salvatore loose control" she raise her eyebrow as if challenging him to deny it.

He chuckles. "Yeah. You're fucking irresistible" he smirk and Elena's cheeks heated at the choice of his words.

"Let's not forget I'm still your manager and I have a boyfriend" she walk upto him.

"It's a secret. You and me" he lean and whisper in her ears. "It was just a kiss" he shrugs and she nods.

"You better not make me work extra hours from now on" she points her finger to him and he hold it.

"Do you mean. The fucking kiss was a punishment. If it's so, I'm going to make you work extra hours every day" he smirk as Elena shoots him a playful smile as she hit his chest slowly.

He hold her hand. "Good night Elena" he says and let her go.

"Good night Damon" she says and walk past him. "And that kiss never happened."

He look over his shoulder and smirk. "Kiss never happened." He repeat her words and she nods as she leave the place.

Reviews. I really need you guys to tell me what you think about this chapter. You're free to give ideas of yours. Thanks for reading.


	4. The Real Punishment

31 December 2016

Did you ever feel like your world just crash down and you couldn't listen to anything because you felt like you're drowning. All the sounds around you turn into a sound as an iron rod hit the metal. The moment you can't breah as realisation sinks in making you shattered in million pieces. It's funny how life can change in matter of weeks.

I see my dad as he gives a man hug to Giuseppe who laughs wholeheartedly. I see my mother who also hugs Lily and whole room fills with their laughing sounds. I stand still, still not able to move. Jeremy stand still, maybe he knows that I don't want it. I see Sarah, Damon's sister who comes to me and give me a warm hug. "Congratulations."

Now it is stefan and Caroline's turn.  
"Congratulations" Stefan and Caroline hugs me and a silent tear escapes from my eyes. They all are practically jumping in happiness.

I look ahead and see Damon who is casually standing with his hands in his pockets. He is wearing white shirt, a black jacket and black jeans. He is handsome no doubt but marrying him was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean I never thought about it. I wanted to be with Matt. Hell I'm with Matt. He don't even know what is going on here while he is away on Damon's work.

I just wish I never had made that mistake. The mistake that leads to this day. The day when my parents fixed my marriage with Damon Salvatore.

"You and me now in same house" Caroline jumps in excitement and Stefan chuckles. I forces a smile.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second", I walk to Damon and he nods.

"Aren't they cute?" I hear Caroline and roll my eyes.

"Dad, I want to show our home to Damon" I smiles and they all nods, some smirks. I know some may be thinking my intentions to take Damon away are gross but I didn't care and hold Damon's hand as I guide him upstairs. Anger builds up in me as I take him inside my room. I close the door and don't waste time as I slaps him with full strength. I'm exhausted with recent events going on downstairs but I hit him all the force I have left.

"How could you?" I cry, suddenly letting my emotions take over me.

"Another mistake. Haven't you learned anything from your previous mistake Elena" he glare at me and I laugh bitterly.

"So my life is a joke to you. For a mistake you're going to punish me by forcing me into marrying you?" I hiss.

"Yes. It's a punishment but most of all it, is for that Donavon" he snarls. "I can't even imagine the look on his face. You bth made mistake and it's my way to punish."

"I swear I'll never repeat that mistake again. Please don't do this. It'll shatter Matt, he loves me and I love him" I clutches his collar and beg him. I let my tears fall. I couldn't even imagine the look on Matt's face when he will know about this.

"Elena" Damon exhales strongly and his breathe hit my face sending shivers to my body. He hold my hands from his collar. "I'm sorry. What is done is done."

He stare at me and I see straight into his eyes, searching for any thing maybe guilty sign but there was nothing. He is not going to back down and I'm dammed.

"You're going to marry me. Don't you dare to think about another man ever again or you can't imagine what other things I have in my mind" he whispers in my ears and I close my eyes shut. He hold my hand and leads our way to downstairs where everyone is standing.

"Hello sister in law" Stefan wink at me and Caroline giggles.

"Oh Elena I'm so happy for you" my mother hugs me and then my going to be in law mother and then Giuseppe and then my dad.

"You're going to come over our place Gilbert. It's Going to be kickass new year" Giuseppe says cheerfully.

Happy new year to me, I shut my eyes… I'm doomed.

Present… 11 December 2016

"Hey Elena" A voice comes from behind and I turn to look Matt standing at the door.

"Hey" I give him a tight hug. "God I missed you." I break the hug and he look at me, a surprise look on his face.

"What?" I asks as he keeps staring at me.

"It's just good to hear that you missed me" he shrugs and his eyes full of warmth.

"Of course I missed you" I smiles at him. "And also you missed Jenna's wedding."

"Sorry for that. I.." He starts but I silence him with a kiss. I'm already feeling guilty for the kiss that happened yesterday between me and Damon. I mean no offense, kiss was good or I can say electrified but I've a boyfriend and I shouldn't have kissed Damon even if it was just for a game. However Damon has clearly said that he understands and will not take it as anything. We agreed that the kiss never happened.

Someone clears throat and we pull away from each others embrace. I see Damon staring at both of us intently and I gulps.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore" I says and nudge Matt's arm who also greets Damon with a broad smile. Boys. Matt don't like Damon but now that Damon has witnessed us kissing, Matt is in a good mood as it gave signal to Damon that I'm Matt's. Boys! I sighs.

"Good morning love birds" Damon smiles tightly. "However I want you two to behave in office. Your intense moments aren't for everyone to witness. Are they?" He says seriously. Before Matt could answer I jump into rescue.

"Yeah. Sure Mr. Salvatore. We'll keep that in mind" I smiles tightly and he nods. As soon as Damon is not in hearing range, I turn to look at Matt.

"Yeah. Go to your boss" he rolls his eyes and I flinch.

"Matt" I says in a warning tone and he sighs.

"Sorry" he mutters and I smile.

"I'll see you later" I give a quick kiss to Matt on cheeks and leave. It's the first time, I kissed Matt in the office. Hell nobody even know we're together in office. It's Matt's call not mine though. He don't want us to be people's cup of tea. Only his friend Bonnie knows about us. Bonnie is Matt's best friend and his high school mate and I met her few times when she came to Mystic falls sometimes to meet Matt with her husband Enzo.

I enter into Damon's room with a coffee mug and place it on table. Damon didn't look up since I've entered so I try to break the silence.

"Your coffee" I slid the coffee towards him but he keep going through files. After a few minutes, he looks up at me and smiles.

"Thanks" he take the mug in his hands and gesture me to sit down.

"I'm sorry, you witnessed that" my cheeks turned red as I look down at my hands in my lap.

"No worry" he waves off the matter. "I'm in a Good mood."

I look up and he is still smiling. I wonder what must have made him so much in good mood.

"Ah. Oh yeah. And why is that?" I try to sound casual as I see him smirking.

"Oh. You know our company is joining hands with Mikelson's and Klaus Mikelson is a good friend of mine. So I'm just happy and looking forward to impress Mr. Mikelson for deal."

"Oh yeah" I sighs. For a second I thought it's about a girl. Whoa! Calm down Elena. No need to get personal.

"Yupe. Here" he hands me a file. "Put it in the shelf. It holds important information" he says and nod my head. I keep the file on the place and turn to Damon.

"So.. I'm gonna go" I says hesitantly and turn to leave but he stops me.

"Ask Matt to meet me" he says and I look over my shoulder. "Come on I'm not going to eat your boyfriend. I just have some work for him."

"Okay" I says and leave his room.

I walk upto Matt's desk. "Hey. Matt."

"Hey" Matt smiles at me.

"D.. Mr. Salvatore wants to see you" I stops myself from saying Damon because I don't want Matt to get wrong idea. Ahh I'm such a mess.

"Why?" He stares at me as if I know the answer. "Is it about morning kiss?"

"No. No Matt. He said he have a work for you. Personal work" I tells him and he shakes his head.

"I don't know Elena. I'm just getting a bad feeling about it" he says and I gawk at him.

"Matt he just want to talk to you. Why are you being so paranoid?" I says in an annoying manner.

"Okay. Fine. I'm going" he throws his hands up in surrender and I sighs. God boys! I watch him as he walks towards Damon's office. I just hope it ends well.

15 December 2016…

"You're coming?" Damon asks me as I shove some files in my bag and walk upto him.

"Let's go" I says and we make our way towards parking lot. We're going to meet Klaus, Damon's friend. He wants to meet Damon and considering it as meeting, Damon wanted me to come with him. I agreed, ignoring the glare I got from Matt. I mean it's my work just like he is doing his.

Last week Damon gave Matt an important project related to Mikleson deal and Matt is working hard on it. Damon is also very serious about the deal and I can see the stress he is taking nowdays. He is really a working man.

I climbs inside his car and realize that after two months of working with Damon, it's the first time, I sit in his car. Damon takes his seat beside me and tell driver the destination.

"You really need to take care of yourself" I blurt out and he turns to look at me. His brows cease in confusion and I sighs.

"I mean you're taking a lot of stress and it's affecting your health" I clear his confusion and he sighs. He closes his laptop and turn fully to see me.

"You notice things" he smirks and I roll my eyes. Cocky Damon Salvatore? Present mam. It seems like after eternity I saw him smirking.

"You are.."

"Irresistible?" He smirks at me and I chuckles. He also joins me and starts laughing. Now I realizes how much I like him in this way. Free of stress, snarky commentary and free laugh. Over these 2 months we really have make a connection. There is An understanding between us. Don't get me wrong. It's not like anything much but we're on good terms considering our first meeting was horrible.

We walk into the restaurant and walk upto a private corner and take our seats on table.

"Damon Salvatore" a British accent make me turn around to see a tall man coming towards us.

"Klaus Mikelson" Damon stands up and gives klaus a man hug. I also stands up.

"Klaus meet Ms. Elena Gilbert. My manager" Damon gestures towards me and Klaus extends his hand to me.

"Nice to meet you" he grins and I chuckles. He looks like funny and nice man. "I wonder how you're alive considering you're working with a working machine. I mean how do you manage to look so beautiful?" Klaus says dramatically and I laugh.

We take our seats on table. "I'm not a topic of discussion here" Damon roll his eyes and I and Klaus starts laughing again. Eventually Damon give in and starts laughing.

This meeting is turning out great…

Reviews guys… did you like the chapter. Check out my new story Haunted. It is about Elena, a vampire huntress who came into mystic falls for a reason where she met Damon Salvatore. 


	5. Complications

"I can't believe you just told her that" Damon chuckles as Klaus keep telling me their college days stories. We are in a bar. After meeting, Klaus suggested hitting a bar for few drinks and dinner and Damon agreed. I also didn't deny because I'm really looking forward for this dinner. I get to know about Damon a lot during this time.

"Hey, you can't blame me. She is pretty awesome" Klaus grins as Damon roll his eyes.

"So, Elena I'm just curious, why didn't join your family business? I mean Gilbert's have their own business" Camille asks me and I sigh. _Yeah, so that parents would keep an eye on me all time!_

"I just wanted to do something different you know. I'm still learning" I say with a smile and Camille nods. We finished our dinner. I watch the dance floor full of people, dancing, laughing. "I'm going to hit the dance floor" I winks and Klaus laugh. He also takes Camille's hand and they both make their towards the dance floor.

"Aren't you coming?" I look over my shoulder to Damon, who is still sitting on his seat. He scuffs and shakes his head. I roll my eyes at this and join the others for dance. I mean no surprise that he don't dance. He is really, really boring. I'm dancing with music; the alcohol I drank half an hour ago is really showing its effect pretty well. My head is spinning and I stumble sometimes but I keep dancing.

Suddenly, my back hit a muscular chest and I tilt my head to look at the person. _Damon?_ My eyes narrows as his blue eyes stare at me. He keeps his hand on my waist and whispers in my ear "Don't be confused. I'm here for the dance."

 _Oh really!_

I turned my head and move my hips with his on the music beat. His breath is constantly hitting my neck making me all hot and sweaty. He really has an effect on my body. He turned me around to face him and I notice that he is not wearing his tie and his blazer. His white shirt is perfectly showing his muscular chest, three buttons for top are undone, making him look incredibly sexy. I sometimes really wonder, doesn't he have any girlfriend?

I feel his hands encircling my waist and he pulls me closer to him. My hands move to his arms, to his shoulder and I wrap them around his neck.

"You're a good dancer" he breaks the silence and my eyes shot up to meet his blue eyes. He smirks. "You're flushed"

"No" I quickly say and his smirk grows wider. "It's just alcohol."

"Ah uh?" his hands moves down on my ass and I exhales sharply. "Do I make you nervous?" he whispers in my ear and I shut my eyes at the sensation. _God the guy know how to make a girl aroused!_ My mouth goes dry and my breathing turns heavy.

"Damon" I try to warn him but my voice sounds husky even to me. _Damn you Salvatore._

"Yes Elena?" he looks into my eyes and I just stare back. I know something is going to happen between us. The way his eyes scanning my face, his one hand gripping my waist while other moving up down to my arm sending shiver to my body, the way we're standing so close that over face are nearly touching, I know this fire between us is a wild attraction.

Damon's eyes stop at my lips and I gulp nervously. Our first kiss scene still makes me feel hot, but I didn't give it much time. It was just a game and he kissed me then everything goes back to normal, but if now we share anything, I'm totally domed. I won't be able to face him again. _God somebody help me?_

"Damon" Damon breaks his eyes contact and I look away. Klaus comes to us. "Did I interrupt something?" Klaus grins and I turn red more.

"No, what happen?" Damon says casually and I keep my eyes down. You know sometimes, you need to beware of your wishes. I wished for something to happen so that awkward moment between me and Damon break but now I'm feeling angry at Klaus. Why he had to come and spoil the scene? _Argh!_

"Oh. We were just leaving. I thought I should inform you two" he looks at Damon and then me. I smiles weakly.

"Okay. I and Elena are also leaving" he places a hand on my back and smiles at me.

"Okay. Goodbye Damon. It was nice to meet you Elena" Klaus says and I nod.

"Great meeting you too Klaus" I says and he give me a wink and leave from there. I watch as he holds Camille's hand and disappear in the crowd. I'm feeling little disappointed because now I have to go back home. I hate being there. Besides, I'm two hours late, a lot of questions will be shoot to me the moment I will step in the house.

It really sucks.

"You don't want to go. Do you?" his voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I look at him.

"Huh! What did you say?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"I said you don't want to go" he grins and this time I roll me eyes. Am I that open book?

"You rolled your eyes" he says huskily in my ear and I feel wetness between my thighs. I gasp as his hand squeezes my ass. For the first time, I feel that wetness and I know what my body signalling.

"We should go" my voice come as barely a whisper and he smirks. He nods and we make our way out of the bar. Damon's driver has already left when he came to bar so we're going to be alone in the car. The idea is exciting as well as wrong. The attraction between us is natural. He is hot business man; I guess I'm his beautiful secretary and all.

My thoughts get interrupted when a hand grab my wrist and press me against something. I come to senses and realise that we're in parking lot; Damon has locked me between his body and the car door. He stares at me for what seems like eternity and then his lips attacks on mine. I gasp and his tongue slides in my mouth, I moan in the kiss. His hands are cupping face and my hands are covering his. It is like he is exploring every inch of my mouth with his talented tongue. I can feel his breath; it is full of alcohol as mine. At least, I have an explanation for this. We were drunk and then that happened.

The phone in my jacket buzzes and Damon groan. I pull out the phone and wave of guilt crashes over me. It's Matt. Oh God! I completely forget about him. We were supposed to have dinner tonight after my meeting and here I'm kissing someone else. I'm the worst person on the earth.

"Hello Matt" I panicked and I hear a sigh on the other end.

"I just call you to inform that after waiting two hours in the restaurant I'm finally home" he says and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Matt" I choke and he laughs bitterly.

"You're using that sentence a lot now days"

"I'm sorry" I whisper and exhale sharply.

"It's okay Elena. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night" he hangs up the phone without hearing me. I turn to see Damon standing casually, hands in pockets staring at me.

"This shouldn't be happening" I say and he sighs.

"You are not in love with him" he points his index finger towards me and I inhales sharply.

"Damon. I love him" I say in a convincing tone.

"Yes you love him but you're not in love with him" he takes steps towards me.

"What's the difference?" I shrug.

"If you were in love with him then you wouldn't have been feeling this attraction towards me" he shrugs.

"And what exactly told you that I'm attracted towards you?" I cross my arms against my chest and raise an eyebrow.

"Do I really have to prove that?" he runs his knuckles on my cheeks and the hairs on the back of my neck stands up. I gulp nervously to hide the reaction of my body to his touch.

"You need to stop doing that" I sigh and he nods.

"I'm not doing anything" he smirks and opens the door of the car. I hop inside the car and he drives towards my house. The whole journey was silent. He pulls over in front of my house.

"Damon" I keep a hand on his arm and he turn towards me. "In these past weeks, we have become friends and I don't want to ruin that."

"Me neither" He smiles and he slowly put the strand of hairs behind my ear.

"I really enjoyed today" I says and he laughs.

"Yeah, Klaus is great" he shake his head and I nod. I don't know what come over me but I lean to him and Kiss him softly on the cheek. I can feel his body stiffen under my touch. He must be surprised just like me.

I pull away and clear my throat. "Good night Damon" I give him a shy smile and he nods. I come out of the car and hears him say

"Good night Elena."

31 December 2016

"Just 20 minutes left" Caroline chirps and I smile weakly. She has no idea what is going on in my mind. I'm marrying Damon Salvatore for God's sake. He is only marrying me to take revenge what Matt did intentionally and I did without any intentions.

Damon is sitting beside me and I want to punch off that fake smile, he is wearing in front of everyone. I gasp as his hand hold mine on table. I glared at him and he smirks and he hold it tightly while I struggled.

Everyone clear their throat and my cheeks turn red with embarrassment while Damon being Damon keeps holding my hand.

"I want to talk to you about something" Damon looks at my dad and mom. They look at each other in confusion and then nod. Now, what is he going to say? God!

"Elena is young ,so before marrying her I want her to move in with me" he says and my jaw drops. "After the engagement" Did he really just says he wants a live in relationship with me before marriage?

 _You got to be kidding me._

"No pressure" he holds his hands up in air. "I just want to know her." There is an awkward silence on the dining table and I turn red. This is so embarrassing.

After a minute, the silence breaks with laughter. Everyone is laughing and when I look up in confusion they all are looking at me. _Am I some kind of joke?_

"She has turned red" Caroline says between her laughter.

"Elena. What's so embarrassing?" Stefan says and I wish this ground engulf me in this moment.

"I... I" I stammers, not sure what to say.

"Yes. Damon. Elena can move in with you" my dad says and I shut my eyes. Can life go any bad then this? I'm going live with Damon in same house. I know he don't live with his mom dad and Stefan. He has his own house. What the hell is he planning to do?

"Just 5 minutes" Stefan smiles. Caroline turns on the music player and come to us. "Everyone on dance floor" she squeals and I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Everyone stands up and goes to the large hall and Damon extends his hand to me. I roll my eyes and place my hand in his. He leads me to the dance floor.

"You're going to be in my house, no rolling of eyes" he whispers in my ears as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm not going to change Damon. Leave me" I hiss and he chuckles.

"What is so funny?" I glare at him. The clock struck 12.00 and everyone starts greeting each other, I look at them.

"Happy New Year my Love" he whispers in my ears and I turn to face him. Damon's face is so close, he leans to me and kiss me softly.


	6. Desired

Thank you Dina again for you support... Happy reading..

20 December 2016

"Damon wake up" I take off the blanket and Damon groans in frustration.

"Go away Elena" he tries to take the blanket but I quickly step back. "You're bad" he pouts, he actually pouts and open his mesmerizing blue eyes to stare at me. I roll my eyes but can't fight the tiny smile that is creeping on my face.

"I'm bad Damon Salvatore" I cross my arms against my chest. "First Mr Mikelson is postponing our meeting regularly and second you're sleeping here while everyone in the office is waiting for you" I throw my arms in air. It is the truth. Klaus is also frustrated with his dad's unprofessional behaviour but I think Mikel is taking his time. He want Damon to be perfectly ready and here he is sleeping. I know Damon is working so much these past days but that doesn't mean he can sleep till 11.00am!

"Okay. Okay." He gets off the bed in his casual shirt and sweatpants and makes his way to the bathroom. I can't help but stare at him. God! I cannot be attracted towards him.

"Stand still" I say as I try to do the knot of his tie. He was continuously playing with it for 15 minutes to irritate me so I practically snatched it and now I'm doing the knot.

"Marry me Elena Gilbert" he says and I look up at him with wide eyes as he grins. My heart stops and everything starts spinning around me. My hands start shaking but I keep a hold on his tie. "Hey, just joking" he throws his arm up in amusement and I pull the knot making him choke.

"Don't ever do that again" I say and loosen the knot.

"Elena" he whines and I turn my back on him. "Are we seriously doing this?"

Damon is been pulling these kind of jokes lately and I don't know what happens to me when he does. It is like my heart wants to come out of my chest and it's a painful reminder that they are jokes. They are always going to be jokes.

"I'm not mad at you Damon" I say and walk out of the room. The breakfast went silent and Damon didn't even try to talk to me. I also didn't try and I know that I've no right to be mad. He is my boss and of course he is always going to see my as an employer, nothing else.

* * *

24 December 2016

I'm tired and when I say tired I mean it. Tomorrow is a big day. Mikelson's are finally coming to make a deal and I have a lot of work to do. Matt is working on presentation regularly. Speaking of Matt, he accepted my apology but it looks like he himself is tired of my mistakes. In these two and half months, I managed to upset him more than I ever did.

"Hey" Stefan greets me as he comes to my table. It is almost lunch time and Damon is already gone.

"Hey Stefan" I smile at him and gesture him to take seat beside me. "Damon is not here. He is gone to meet Klaus."

"Oh. I know. I'm here to meet you" he sighs.

"Me?" I ask, little afraid what must be the talk.

"Yeah tomorrow is a big day. Mr. Mikeleson is coming to visit the company" he informs me and I nod.

"Yeah Damon is really serious about it" I chuckle and he smiles.

"I just want you to warn about it" Stefan shifts uncomfortably. I stare at him and he sigh. "Damon always gets what he wants but this deal is really important for him. He takes it as a challenge and I just want you to make sure that everything goes fine" he explains.

"Okay" I nod in understanding.

"Elena be prepared for the worst. If Damon loses this deal, he is not going to handle it in good way. You are my friend and I know you care about Damon" he says and I look at him. "Come' on isn't it obvious?"

"Stefan, Damon and I, we are friends" I bit my lip nervously.

"Is that what you think?" he chuckles. "Damon and you're friends?"

"Damon just sort of snuck up on me" I smile little as Damon's blue eyes flash in front of me. "He got under my skin & no matter what I do, I can't shake him" I says honestly because that's what I feel.

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if you can ever shake it" Stefan grins and it is my turn to chuckle.

Being in Love? With Damon Salvatore?

Impossible.

"When I'm with him it just consumes me." I shake my head. "I don't know Stefan. I mean I care about him" I sigh...

"I know" Stefan nod. "So, just take care of meeting. Okay?"

"Yeah I'll see you soon" I stand up and hug him.

He leaves. I turn to my table and start working when Matt comes to my desk.

"Elena let's go to nearby restaurant for lunch" he says and I nod. When we make our way out of the office, I can feel Matt's eyes on me. I'm just getting really bad feeling about it. Matt's eyes are staring at me like he searching for something. Some answers, answers that I myself don't know. We order our lunch.

"So, Damon... huh?" he says as soon as the waiter leaves. My eyes widen at his words. Did he hear my conversation with Stefan?

"Elena I want you to answer me honestly" he stares at me blakly and I gulp "Did something ever happen between you and Damon?"

God! What am I supposed to answer him that I kissed Damon TWICE? I just wish this ground would engulf me. I don't want to see the hurt in Matt's eyes but I can't lie anymore.

"We kissed" I glance at Matt and see as his jaw tightens. "Twice" I drop my eyes on table because I can't bear the thought that I'm the one who is hurting Matt, who did nothing except loving me with all his heart. "I told him yesterday that this isn't going to happen again because I'm with you" I look at him, hurt written all over his face.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" he shakes his head and looks away.

"I'm sorry Matt but this isn't going to happen again. I promise" I hold his hand desperately. The reason I don't want to lose him is because he came into my life when I needed someone. Bossy parents, busy life, and then I met him, someone I could rely upon and someone I would look forward to come to at the end of the day.

"I don't know, Elena. I've known you for years and now it feels like I don't know you anymore" he take his hand away from my grip and I look at him, tears threatening to spill. "One thing I know is Damon did it. He manipulates you, pushes you in the darker side of yours."

I say nothing. I know saying anything in favor of Damon is like playing with fire right now. As far as I can see, Matt is half right. Damon pushed me to embrace my darkest desires. Old Elena would never have kissed him when she is with Matt. He questions my life, my beliefs. He just consumes me. Whenever I'm with him, he ignites a passion inside me, I feel alive. He challenges me, surprises me and that thrills me beyond extend.

"Are you still with me?" Matt's voice snaps me out of my reverie. I nod and we finish our lunch in silence. Matt keeps avoiding eye contact and honestly I really am feeling guilty. I don't know what I want. I know it's selfish of me to strung Matt along but I don't want to lose him. I'm afraid that if I let myself feel or think, I don't think I would be able to go like this anymore.

"Elena I hate fighting you" Matt sighs as we make our way to the office.

"Yeah me too" I say as I face him, my eyes red with unshed tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry Elena. I shouldn't have blamed you. It's his fault" he hugs me tightly and I also wrap my arms around him. He should be mad at me but instead he's blaming it all on Damon. I don't know if its love or an unhealthy relationship we got into where any of us doesn't know how to get out because we have relied upon each other too long.

* * *

It's almost 11.40 pm, I and Damon are still in office, working. I'm tired but I don't want to whine about it. I know that it's an important day tomorrow and I can't just abandon Damon, which is why I refused Matt's proposal for celebrating Christmas together. I won't say Matt went easy on me because he was angry as hell but I can't do anything about it. It is my work and I'm kind of tired of all of this. It's like my heart is not in control anymore and I just… I don't care anymore.

"Finally" Damon's voice brings me back to reality as he stretches on his chair and I notice his muscles relaxing through his white shirt. "It's done."

"Oh…" I hear disappointment in my voice, I don't know why? I look up at him and he raises his eyebrow. I smile tightly. Sometimes, I feel like these kinds of situations make me see something, being around Damon makes me happy. I like spending time with him.

I shut down the laptop and collect the stuff from his table. he also stands up and circles the table to stand behind me. I can't ignore the increase in my heartbeat when he places his both hands on my shoulders.

"Relax Elena" he exhales and his cool breath hits the back of my neck, I clench my hands into fists. _Breathe…Come on…_

He turns me around and tilts my chin upward. "I'm sorry. You must be tired." He shake his head and I notice he is genuinely feeling sorry.

"Dance with me" he blurts out.

"I'm tired, Damon" I whine.

"Dancing reduces stress and we both need it" he takes my arm anyway and pulls me by my waist. He's looking at me in such a way that can't deny him, anymore. I encircle my arms around his neck and he smiles, a genuine smile. We start swaying in the silence. It feels good. I place my head on his shoulder and sigh. I feel relaxed, all the tension, tiredness is washing away. I'm getting lost in him.

"I like it" he whispers and I look up at him. "When we are like this, no stress of work, nothing, just you and me" he smiles softly and my heart flutters. I smile softly as his blue eyes stare at me.

"I also like it" I say and he twirls me around 2-3 times, making me laugh. I end up wrapping my arms tightly around him, as I balance myself.

"Merry Christmas Elena" he says and I look ahead to see clock showing 12:00am. It's 25 December now. I tilt my head back to peer at him.

"Merry Christmas Damon" I smile and I don't know why but I place my forehead against his. I want this and I know Damon wants this too. So for the first time I give in. I don't hesitate when he cups my face and kisses me. He is kissing me, softly but passionately, savouring every moment

"What the fuck is going on?" Damon pulls back immediately as the door of his office opens. We both look at each other with wide eyes and turn to look fuming Matt standing at the door.

So, guys this is the last chapter... Next one will explain everything about the future scenes. You'll know everything, How Damon end up forcing Elena into marry him...

Reviews needed. Reviews are the only thing that made me write next chapter with full dedication. So, Follow. Favorite. Review. :)


	7. Betrayal

Third POV

"What the fuck is going on?" Matt says and Elena look at Damon with wide eyes. She did it again and she know that Matt is not going to forgive her this time. "Matt let me explain" Damon steps in front of Elena and somewhere Elena gets the feeling that Damon thinks Matt may physically hurt her, which is not true. Matt can never hurt her, doesn't matter how much she upsets him.

"I would like to talk with my girlfriend Mr. Salvatore" he tells Damon without taking his eyes off Elena. Damon try to say something else but Elena grabs his arm. He turned to look at her and she shakes her head. She know Matt and she know that Damon talking now will not help the matter.

Elena noticed that Matt's eyes are fixed at the sight of Elena holding Damon's arm. She let it go immediately and looks down.

"I'm in my car" he looks back and forth between Damon and her and then left. Elena steps forward to follow Matt but Damon hold her hand, she turned to see his tense face.

"I'll be fine" she says softly.

"Elena he is angry and…" Damon tried to argue but Elena cuts him off.

"He won't hurt me Damon. I trust him and besides" she inhales sharply "he is my…"

"I know" Damon let her hand go. "Just be careful and if anything go wrong…"

"I know" she smiles tightly and leave from there.

* * *

"Good Morning Mr. Salvatore" Elena grets Damon as soon as he open his office's door.

"You came" Damon stops at the door.

"Yeah" Elena sigh.

"So how did it go" Damon asks as he entered into the room and Elena crings. Last night was the worst night of her life. First she give in to her attraction towards Damon , she kissed him and then Matt witnessed it. After half an hour argument with Matt, he drove her to house. Isobel saw her with Matt and asked about their relationship. Elena was going to say that she got late and Matt is her friend who offered her lift but Matt messed up. He told Isobel about their relationship and the worst part, John her father listened to their conversation. John asked Matt to leave and then her parents announced that she was going to get marry soon.

"Elena" Damon's voice drawn her back to reality.

"Mom and Dad came to know about Matt" she bit her lower lip. "I guess I'm going to marry soon" she rolls her eyes.

"They don't like Matt?" Damon asks and Elena nod her head.

"Oh!" It is clear to Elena that Damon don't know what else to say and she is completely fine with it. No matter what soothing words Damon say, it's not going to change anything.

"Merry Christmas" Damon smiles and hand her a wrapped box.

"You brought me gift. God I didn't get anything for you" Elena mentally slaps herself for being such a bitch. Today is Christmas and she has no excitement about it.

"It's okay Elena. Open it" he grins and Elena laugh wholeheartedly. He is acting like a teenager who is excited to see the gift.

She slowly unwraps it and opened the box. It is a beautiful necklace. She looks up at him in awe. She take it out of the box and smiles.

"May I" Damon says and she nod. She turned her back to him and he carefully clasps it around her neck. His warm breath hit the hollow of her neck and she gulps to steady her breath. Yes. This is how much Damon has effect on her. Damon steps back.

"There all done" he says and she turned to look at him. He is smiling, his hands behind his back.

"Thanks and Merry Christmas" Elena smiles at him.

"I'm sorry you had to come on festival" he shakes his head..

"No it's fine" Elena says quickly. Maybe she had to come on Christmas but at least now she don't have to listen to her mom dad. There are only few people in office and Mr. Mikelson is going to be arrive at any minute.

"All the best" she says as she fixes his tie. Damon smiles and give her sweet kiss on cheeks.

* * *

Elena is waiting anxiously in Damon's office. She is walking back and forth in room. Meeting is supposed to end by now. What is going on?

Suddenly the door bursts open and she turned to see fuming Damon coming towards her, Klaus following behind.

Before she could even utter a word he grabs her by neck and pushes her against the wall.  
"What were you saying ,you didn't get me my Christmas present. Oh Elena I got my present" he says through his teeth and Elena gasp for air.

"Damon let her go" Klaus pushed Damon off Elena as she starts coughing.

"She was involved Klaus. Matt and she did it together" Damon shout on top of his lungs and Klaus glances at Elena.

"I have no idea what are you talking about Damon" Elena says and Damon take a threatening step towards her, his eyes full of anger but Klaus blocks his way.

"You need to calm down Damon" Klaus hold him by shoulders. "Calm down. We will figure something out."

"I'm going home. I need some time alone" Damon turned to Elena "and you. I don't want you here. Take your suspention letter and get out" he points his index finger towards her and Elena sobs. Tears keep flowing through her eyes as she stare down. Damon storms out of the room leaving Elena with Klaus.

"What happened" Elena asks between her sobs.

"I don't know you're involved or not but Matt somehow accessed the confidential files which by the way leads him to ruin this meeting perfectly" Klaus looks away. "He gave the representation totally against Salvatore company. He gave my dad every single reason not to sign the deal. Every minor detail of the company, every private deals, profit loss everything. You were Damon's manager Elena, only you had little bit access to Damon's files so he think that you and Matt did this for some sick revenge" Klaus sighs.

"I didn't do anything" Elena says quietly.

"You should go" Klaus also leave the office. Elena wipe her tears and leave from there.

* * *

Elena open the door and closed it immediately when she sees Matt on other side. It's been three days since Damon kicked her out of the company and she is still struggling to believe that she isn't going to see him ever.

"Elena please open the door" he bang at the door loudly. "Let me explain why I did what I did".

"You did it out of jealousy Matt" she says from other side of the door. She can't face him. She can't believe Matt tricked her and took out the key to Damon's office and then went through confidential files. Now Damon thinks that she did it.

"Elena I love you" he says and Elena shut her eyes. It's her fault. She would never have felt the attraction towards Damon if she truly had loved Matt. She strung him along and now she is facing the result.

"Go away Matt" she choked at her words as tears comes in her eyes. She had hard time convincing her parents that she herself quite job, and was not kicked out. Last thing she wanted was to listen her parents lecture how bad Matt was to her.

"Okay" she hear him sigh. "I'm going out of town for a while. I hope you'll forgive me one day Elena. Just remember that I love you"

"Just go please" she shout as tears spiled from her eyes. She hear his footsteps fading and then lean back to the door. She sit there, thinking how life goes thing wrong?

* * *

Epov

Today everyone is acting strange. Mom and dad are surprisingly acting sweet and friendly. It's 31 December. Tomorrow is new year. Damon is still not talking to me, nor replying my messages. He even refused to meet me when I went office yesterday.

The door bell ring and my mom asks me to open the door. I open the door and my breath caught in throat. There he is all in black. Black shirt, black leather jacket ,black jeans and black shoes.

"Damon" I breathe out. There is so much to say so much to hear but I just keep staring at him and his blue eyes stares me back.

"Elena we are also here" a voice makes my head snaps up and I see Stefan ,Giuseppe, Caroline ,Sarah and Lily Salvatore standing behind him grinning. Heat rise in my cheeks as I welcome them in house.

"Why are they here?" I ask my mom in kitchen. I'm seriously confused why they all are here, not that I complain. Just curious.

"You will find out sweety" Isabel my mother grins making me more suspicious to their arrival.

* * *

Did you ever feel like your world just crash down and you couldn't listen to anything because you feel like you're drowning. All the sounds around you turned into a sound as an iron rod hit the metal. The moment you can't breah as realisation sinks in making you shattering in million pieces. It's funny how life can change in matter of weeks.

I joined company as Damon's manager, we were enemies then became friends and then strangers. I always had feelings for Damon, an attraction. I desired him but I strung Matt along and he witnessed that desire I had for Damon. His revenge on Damon made Damon hate me. I wanted to talk to him, tell him that I could never do that to him but he didn't gave me chance but now I hate him.

I see my dad as he gives a man hug to Giuseppe who laughs wholeheartedly. I see my mother who also hugs Lily and whole room fills with their laughing sounds. I stands still, still not able to move. Jeremy stands still, maybe he know that I don't want it. I see Sarah, Damon's sister who come to me and gives me a warm hug. "Congratulations."

Now it is stefan and Caroline's turn.  
"Congratulations" Stefan and Caroline hugs me and a silent tear escapes from my eyes. They all are practically jumping in happiness.

I look ahead and see Damon who is casually standing with his hands in his pockets. He is handsome no doubt but marrying him was the last thing I wanted to do. I mean I never thought about it. I wanted to be with Matt. Hell I'm with Matt. We didn't break up. He don't even know what is going on here while he is away at work. I know I made a mistake stringing Matt along and trusting him. I swear if I could change this I would.

I just wish I never had made that mistake. The mistake that leads to this day. The day when my parents fix my marriage with Damon Salvatore.

"You and me now in same house" Caroline jumps in excitement and Stefan chuckles. I forces a smile.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second", I walk up to to Damon and he nods.

"Aren't they cute?" I hear Caroline's voice and roll my eyes.

"Dad, I want to show our home to Damon" I smiles and they all nods, some smirks. I know some may be thinking my intentions to take Damon away are gross but I didn't care and hold Damon's hand as I guide him upstairs.

Anger builds up in me as I take him inside my room. I close the door and don't waste time as I slaps him with full strength. I'm exhausted with recent events going downstairs but I hit him with all the force I have left.

"How could you?" I cry, suddenly letting my emotions take over me.

"Another mistake. Haven't you learned anything from your previous mistake Elena" he glares at me and I laugh bitterly.

"So my life is a joke to you. For a mistake you're going to punish me by forcing me into marrying you? A mistake that I didn't do" I hiss.

"Yes. It's a punishment but most of all it is for that Donavon" he snarls. "I can't even imagine the look on his face. You both made mistake and it's my way to punish."

"I knw I made a mistake by trusting Matt but don't do this Damon. I swear I'll never repeat that mistake again. Please don't do this. It'll shatter Matt, he loves me and I love him" I clutches his collar and beg him. I let my tears fall. I couldn't even imagine the look on Matt's face when he will know about this.

"Elena" Damon exhales strongly and his breathe hit my face sending shivers to my body. He hold my hands from his collar. "I'm sorry. What done is done."

He stare at me and I see straight into his eyes, searching for any thing maybe guilty sign but there is nothing. He is not going to back down and I'm dammed.

"You're going to marry me. Don't you dare to think about another man ever again or you can't imagine what other things I have in my mind" he whispers in my ears and I close my eyes . He hold my hand and leads our way to downstairs where everyone is standing.

"Hello sister in law" Stefan winks at me and Caroline giggles.

"Oh Elena I'm so happy for you" my mother hugs me and then my going to be in law mother and then Giuseppe and then my dad.

"You're going to come over our place Gilbert. It's Going to be kickass new year" Giuseppe says cheerfully.

Happy new year to me, I shut my eyes… I'm doomed.

* * *

"Just 20 minutes left" Caroline chirps and I smile weakly. She has no idea what is going on in my mind. I'm marrying Damon Salvatore for God's sake. He is only marrying me to take revenge for what Matt did intentionally and I did without any intentions.

Damon is sitting beside me and I want to punch off that fake smile, he is wearing in front of everyone. I gasp as his hand hold mine on table. I glares at him and he smirks and he hold it tightly while I struggles.

Everyone clear their throat and my cheeks turn red with embarrassment while Damon being Damon keeps holding my hand.

"I want to talk to you about something" Damon looks at my dad and mom. They looks at each other in confusion and then nod. Now, what is he going to say? God!

"Elena is young ,so before marrying her I want her to move in with me" he says and my jaw drops. "After the engagement" Did he really just say he wants a live in relationship with me before marriage?

You got to be kidding me.

"No pressure" he holds his hands up in air. "I just want to know her." There is an awkward silence on the dining table and I turn red. This is so embarrassing.

After a minute, the silence breaks with laughter. Everyone is laughing and when I looks up in confusion they all are looking at me. Am I some kind of joke?

"She has turned red" Caroline says between her laughter.

"Elena. What's so embarrassing?" Stefan says and I wish this ground engulf me in this moment.

"I... I" I stammers, not sure what to say.

"Yes. Damon. Elena can move in with you" my dad says and I shut my eyes. Can life go any bad then this? I'm going live with Damon in same house. I know he don't live with his mom dad and Stefan. He has his own house. What the hell is he planning to do?

"Just 5 minutes" Stefan smiles. Caroline turns on the music player and comes to us. "Everyone on dance floor" she squeals and I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Everyone stands up and goes to the large hall and Damon extends his hand to me. I roll my eyes and placed my hand in his. He leads me to the dance floor.

"You're going to be in my house, no rolling of eyes" he whispers in my ears as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm not going to change Damon. Leave me" I hiss and he chuckles.

"What is so funny?" I glare at him. The clock struck 12.00 and everyone starts greeting each other, I look at them.

"Happy New Year my Love" he whispers in my ear and I turned to face him. Damon's face is so close, he leans to me and kiss me softly.

So there it is… I know I'm late but forgive me guys… Sorry for mistakes because Dina is busy so she wasn't able to edit this chapter. Don't forget to leave your comments guys. They means alot…


	8. The Idea Of You

I would like to thanks Dina as always for being an amazing beta… you rock girl… ! Don't forget to leave comments, because I'm not getting much response from you guys… I would like to know what you guys really think about the ongoing plot.

I stare at the picture of mine and Damon. It was clicked when I went to Los Angles with him for a business tour. Damon wanted this photo; he said he got the deal because of me. He always thought of me as his lucky charm. We're happy in this picture; his arm is around my shoulder and I can't help but smile at the memory.

"Need a hand" my mother enters into my room and smiles. I'm packing my stuff, I'm moving in with Damon. The thought itself scares me to death.

"Elena?" My mother's concerned voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look down and realize that she has almost packed everything up.

"Thanks" I smile tightly and place my packed bag in cupboard.

"He is a nice guy you know, he'll keep you happy" she takes a seat on the edge of the bed and waves me to join her. I sit beside her. "You're going to get married in few months Elena, just don't mess up. Don't tell him about Matt, it'll cause trouble in your married life."

Little does she know!

"Are you virgin, Elena?" She asks and I meet her eyes. My cheeks heat up. "Don't tell me you lost it to Matt Donavon" she says in disgust.

"No" she breathes a sigh of relief when I deny. I and matt dated for almost a year but we were more like best friends. There were moments but they didn't get that far. I needed time and Matt understood that. I couldn't just take that step. I was attracted to Damon but it was different. Somehow, I wanted him in ways I don't think I ever wanted someone. He stirred the passion inside of me.

"Good. He's going to expect everything from you Elena. You know that very well and it's a wife's duty to fulfill her husband's need" she squeezes my hand and I snap out of my thoughts.

HOLY SHIT!

I completely forgot about this. I'm going to live in with Damon and he is going to expect this from me. I'm going to marry him, we're going to have a future, he and everyone else is going to expect family from me, from us.

"Mom I'm scared" I admit and she smiles sadly.

"Everyone gets afraid in a time like this, Elena. You're going to live with your future husband. You're going to have responsibilities. Everyone will expect the best out of you" she says. "A woman's life is not easy darling. When I got married I was also scared but it was trust which built my and John's relationship. Sure, we had our disagreements but we listened to each other. That's what a relationship is. You understand each other, listen to each other".

"I never thought about marrying Damon" I say quietly. "I mean I never even thought of marriage. It was just another topic for me a few days ago and now…"

"I know darling, believe me, I know how you're feeling. Trust us Elena this is for the best" she says. "I know its trust what builds a strong relationship, not money but it's also true that the person should deserve you. Matt certainly doesn't".

I nod my hand. Her words reminded me of the conversation I had with her when we first talked about Damon.

Flashback….

31 December 2016 "You're marrying Damon and that's final" my mother says. We're left alone as Salvatores left just few minutes ago. "Matt doesn't deserve you."

"You don't know that" I get up from my seat. "You didn't even talk to him mom. God you didn't even ask me if I wanted this, if I wanted to marry Damon. You just fixed my future with some guy" I throw my hands up in air.

"Damon is not just another guy and you know it Elena" she hisses. "Besides I know enough about Matt. If he had truly loved you, he wouldn't have just announced you as his girlfriend in front us. He should've come to our house and have a civil conversation with us. From what I think, you had a fight with him so he just spat the words. This is not the way to talk with your girl's parents"

I stay silent, not really sure what to say. Even if I want to deny her words I can't.

"You see Damon told his father about you and Giuseppe likes you, so they first asked us and then came over here. I guess that is out of dictionary for your Matt?" She raises her eyebrows and I look away.

I want to tell them the reason why Damon wants to marry me. I can't tell if I did, they'll make sure to make Matt's life miserable. They'll get another reason to hate on Matt and I'm not giving it to them.

"That's what I thought" she says.

"Mom…"

"I'm not going to do this right now Elena. Damon's parents are going to be here to celebrate New Year in matter of time" she says "You better do not mess this. Giuseppe is happy to have you as his daughter in law. You can't back off now" she leaves from there.

Present…..

"Oh I'm going to miss you sweetheart" she takes me in a warm hug and I swallow a lump on my throat. I'm not going to cry. This isn't an end of the world. I'll survive this. Somehow I always survive.

"I'll miss you too mom" I choke out. My mother, Isobel has always been a strict mother but we had our moments. I always despised my parents controlling behavior but at the end of the day, they are my family.

The doorbell rings much to my liking, breaking our moment. She breaks the hug and I notice tears on her cheeks. I wipe them and kiss her on forehead.

"I've never been a good mother, I'm so sorry sweetheart" she sobs and I shake my head. "It's okay baby. I know you think we did wrong by choosing Damon but one day you'll realize it was the best decision. But just know I and your dad will always love you. Whatever we have done in the past, we did it for your future. We love you" she says and finally I let my tears fall.

"I know… I know" I nod my head.

Someone clear throat and I look ahead to see John, my father. His face is hard and I know he's feeling same as mother.

"It's time to go" he says and I nod. I come to him and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back tightly and more tears fall from my eyes. Isobel hugs me from behind. My parents sandwich me in a warm hug.

After few minutes, we break apart. Albert, Damon's driver is here to pick me up. It's early morning, Damon insisted my parents to send me early, so that he could show me his home before heading towards his office.

After goodbye hugs, Albert drives me to Damon's. My heart is beating hard in my chest as I come out of the car. I stand in front of his door and take a deep breath. I was about to knock when door opens to reveal Damon. He smirks as he scans me from head to toe. It makes me nervous, he makes me nervous.

"Hello Elena" he grins. I was about to make some sarcastic comment when Albert comes with my bags.

"Thank you Albert" he smiles at old man and motions me to come in. I walk past him; I'm already on the edge because of my conversation with my mother.

"What no good morning kiss" Damon says mockingly and breaks my chain of thoughts. I can't help but roll my eyes. He's not going to make it easy on me, is he?

"Just so you, I'm not going to marry you. I know you've convinced your and my parents about how epic we are but I'll get out of this mess." I hiss and he stares at me amusedly. I know my parents are far gone for breaking this marriage and they insisted me to just try the idea of being with Damon. All I've to do is live here for sometimes and then tell them it didn't work well.

"Really Elena and then what? Go back to Matt? Do you think he'll accept you when he'll know you lived here with me, in my room or do you think your parents will agree to the idea of you and Matt?" He smirks when I don't reply.

"I'm getting ready. Make me some coffee" he orders me and walk towards his room. I glare at his back but stop myself from doing anything stupid.

I walk into the kitchen and start making coffee. After few minutes, I feel his presence behind me but I ignore it.

"Coffee" I hand him coffee, avoiding any eye contact. "Which one is mine" I ask motioning to different rooms.

"You're staying in my room with me" he says and I stare at him. He is kidding right? I thought he was joking before. He's really doing this.

I gulp loudly making him chuckle.

"Why are you looking at me like that? We're going to get married" he shrugs.

"I'm not going to marry you and definitely not going to share room with you" I point my finger towards him.

"Oh come on Elena. Matt is not here anymore. You can get what you want. I know what effect I've on you" he grins and my cheeks heat up.

He hands me his empty coffee cup and I take it back to the sink. Just when I was about turn, he places his hands either sides of me, trapping me, my back flushed with his front. I grip the counter tightly because I know what is coming.

He moves my hair aside and starts kissing my neck. God I almost forget how good it feels. He makes me feel the things, I never thought existed. I can feel the knot turning in my stomach from his hot breath of my neck. The only thing I feel for him right now is desire; the same desire I had been running from for a long time now.

"Damon" it means to be a warning but it comes out as a needy gasp. I can't give in, not after what he did. Maybe what Matt did was unfair but what he did was beyond idiotism. I'm here with him, not because I want to but because I'm forced to. He is controlling my life and I'm not going to give in this easily. He is using me as a game, as a card against Matt. Even the thought disgusts me.

Damon trails his lips down my neck, to where my pulse is beating too fast. I need to stop this, I have to. I grip the counter so tightly that my knuckles turn white. The intensity of the moment is so much that it is very hard to ask him pull away from me. To ask him to stop these things he is doing to me, to my body. The feelings, the sensations he is awakening in my body.

"Stop" I manage to whisper. "Damon I think…"  
The words remain on my tongue as he presses erection against my back. I gasp as I sense his arousal, he is hard. He pulls the strip of my top and kisses my shoulder. It is getting harder to breathe with each soft touch of his lips against my burning skin. He is setting me on fire with his lips, and his fingers that are dancing on the hem of my top.

"I would love to continue this but I have to go" he whispers huskily and I come back into my senses. I push him away and he smirks.

"I'll be back at 5" he informs me and I nod. "You're staying in my room" at this my head snaps up. "No comments" he says.

He turns around and I follow him to the door. At once he stops and turns around; he grabs my arm roughly pulling me to him. Then he kisses me possessively, and fiercely.

"I'll have you" he whispers and walk away.

"In your dreams Salvatore" I say when he goes out of earshot.

* * *

I enter into his room and watch the room in fascination. I drag my bag with me and open the cupboard. To my surprise, it is empty which means next one is his and is locked. It only adds to my curiosity. After all, why would he lock it if it was only for clothes? Maybe I could find something that could get me out of this mess. Damon surely wouldn't leave the keys here if he took time to lock it. I would get it from it alter on.

I start unpacking my things and after at least an hour I sit back on his bed, ours bed. After packing, I get a much needed hot bubble bath and change into my most comfortable clothes as in pajamas.

The knock on the door startles me as I look up from the book I'm reading. It's 4.30 and Damon told me he would be here at 5. I nervously open the door and see a woman in her 40's standing there.

"You must be Elena" she smiles politely and I nod. "I'm Emily. I cook dinner for Mr. Salvatore" she says and I nod. I step aside to let her in. She seems like a really good woman. However, she doesn't get in but motions me to follow her towards the kitchen.

"Do you know how to cook?" she asks me as I follow her to the kitchen. I shake my head in response. "Do you talk?" she chuckles and my jaw drops in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I just got a lot in my mind" I say and she nods.

"I see you're nervous but believe me Mr. Salvatore is the best person I know. He'll keep you happy" I'm sick of people saying these words. If conditions were different then I certainly would've been the luckiest girl on this earth. I mean everyone wants be cherished, desired but I, I've become a part of a sick game, some ploy to get back at.

"Well, he must be home soon, so we better get something ready for him"

"I have no idea what he likes"

"He is a pasta person although he's fine with anything I cook. We should definitely go with pasta today"

"Um. Okay."

Throughout the time, Emily keeps on talking and it feels good to be around her. She moves around the kitchen so effortlessly and it's easy to learn from her. She laughs at my silly mistakes. Honestly, I have never been much of a cook but seems like it's about to change. She also mentioned about Damon being a foodie, I definitely should learn some cooking skills. I mentally curse myself for wanting to impress him.

Ugh!

* * *

"What are you ladies making? Smells so good" Damon's voice startles me and I turn around to see him coming towards the kitchen. He looks worn out but still so fucking handsome.

I shake my head to clear my head.

"Your's favorite! And oh your fiancé is lovely. I'm sure you'd make a good couple" Emily starts blabbering while I can't stop staring at him. He kisses Emily on cheeks and greets her warmly. They must be close.

"Well what do I say Emily, I have best choices" Damon announces almost too smugly making me fiddle.

Emily bids us both goodbyes not before winking at Damon to take good care of me.

Oh God!

He takes predatory steps towards me and I take back steps involuntarily.

"So are you hungry? Should I set the table? "I blabber to distract him but he is having none of it.

"Uh..oh" his smirks grows wider as he keep walking towards me until my back hits the wall.

He places both of his hands trapping me effectively against the wall. He breathes me in, almost moaning.

"You smell so good. I have been hard all day thinking about you" He whispers groggily against my neck and I stiffen at his words.

He surely doesn't expect me to….?

He notices my reaction and look into my eyes.  
"Relax Elena. I won't take you against your will" he breathes against my lips. "But. I know you want me. So…." He starts trailing his hands all over my body sending shivers all over.

"I don't want this" I tell him and he laughs coldly.

"We will see about that" he kisses me hard and rough. He pulls away letting me to catch breathe. I'm desperately in need of some air. He brushes my hair to the back smoothly while I'm panting hard from his kiss. He lets me come down from my high and plants a soft kiss on my both cheeks.

"Let's have dinner. Set the plate. I'll be back" He pulls away from me and goes towards his room, our room to get changed.

No matter what, Damon Salvatore isn't going to stop surprising me. He is not going to back down until I give in and I sure as hell not going to do that anytime soon.

I'm sorry for late update guys… also the response is not much, if you want me to continue this story, let me know…


	9. Giving In

I set the plates and turn around to collide with hard chest, Damon's chest. I instantly step back and turn around as I start serving dinner to plates.

"Ahh… Pasta.. my favourite" he says as he circle his arms around my waist and put his chin in the hollow of my neck. I take a deep breath as he kisses my cheek sweetly and take a seat on dinning table. That's when I see him ,his hairs wet, giving him a sexy look. His white shirt is clinging to him like a second skin and his tone chest is clearly visible. My eyes travel from his muscular body to his eyes and I watch him smirking. I flushed as he catch me red handed.

"Sit" he gestures me to take a seat in front of him. "How was your day?" He starts the conversation. In all honesty I want to scream at him that how could he act so normally, like we're some normal couple, talking about each other's day but decided against it. If I want to survive these few months, I've to tolerate him.

"Fine… Emily's really good cook. I even learn some Cooking tricks from her" I say casually.

"She is a sweet woman. I knew you would like her company" he smiles warmly and for a moment I let myself feel for the man in front of me. He looks beautiful when he smile, his laugh is contagious. So I smile back and watch his smile growing wider, like he is happy that I'm talking to him.

"How was your day?" I ask as we keep eating in each other's company.

"Ah.. It was boring" he says rolling his eyes and his expressions are clearly telling me, he don't want to talk about work. "Especially now that you're not there" he smirks and my breath catch in my throat.

Just one statement and all of our memories flashes in front of me. How much we used to enjoy each others company. Even when we worked till midnight, we still used to enjoy our time together.

"There is this new manager of mine… Katherine" he says and my eyes widens on the mentioning of her name. "She is pretty good."

"Katherine?" I ask in disbelief and he nods. I remember that girl, she always used to compete with me, always trying to steal my position. She's trouble and she is… Attractive.. What if she tries to seduce Damon?

'You don't have to care, you're going to leave him in matter of time' my inner self screams at me.

"I know you don't like her" he says. "But she is good at her job" he shrugs.

'Better than me?' I want to ask him but swallow my words and concentrate on eating. Instead I nod my head.

* * *

We finished our dinner in silence, no more words get exchanged between us. It is like walls are built once again and we're again the same Damon and Elena from morning.

I cleaned the dishes, while Damon went to our room, saying he had some work. I take my time in doing other stuff, the idea of sharing bed with Damon is not at all appealing.

It's….tempting.

I promised myself that I won't be a toy of Damon's game. I won't give in but it's Damon we're talking about. I take a deep breath and make my way toward Damon's room, …our room. I can't hide anymore, it's not like I can avoid this situation every night.

I opens the door and watch Damon working on his laptop. I sigh and enter into the room. He don't even look up at me once and it reminded me of Damon, I used to work with.

Working machine!

I don't know why but I feel disappointment when he keeps working. I lay on my side of bed and try to fall asleep. My mind drifts back to my family. My parents were so broken when they said goodbye to me. I wasn't able to say good bye to Jeremy because he was away to register for his classes in NYU. I still can't believe I'm not home anymore.

Family.

Whenever I came back from my work, we used to have family dinner which I always took as a torture but now there is a small part of me which is longing for that dinner. I want to argue with my mother and fight with my father. I want to find comfort in my brother's embrace and have girl's night with Caroline. It's truly said Family is everything.

Marriage was a foreign concept for me a few days ago. I mean I never thought about it. Maybe not with Damon but some one else, I'm going to get married. I'll have to live without my family.

I don't even realise I'm crying until a choked sob escaped my lips. I press my face more into pillow to swallow my sobs. I don't want to disturb Damon or let him know how broken I'm right now, so I start taking deep breaths.

Yeah, this can help me…

"Elena?" Damon's soft voice breaks my thoughts. I can feel him behind me. The weight of the mattress shifts and he sits beside me. I close my eyes tightly, maybe he'll think I'm asleep and mind his own business.

"Just because you've closed your eyes, doesn't mean that you're asleep" I hear him sigh. "Open your eyes."

I exhale and turn around to face him. I sigh ,opening my teary eyes, wipe my eyes with fingers to remove blur and look at his beautiful face. He is sitting against the king sized bed, staring at me.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours" he smiles softly and I blink back my tears. He place his palm on my cheeks and it contains so much warmth that I lean into his touch.

"I.. I'm missing them" I say. "My family."

He lay on his side, facing me. "It was bound to happen Elena. Besides you can meet them whenever you want" he tells me, watching my face intently.

I nod my head slowly as he keep watching me. He prop up on his elbow and lean onto me, his sudden move makes my heart beat faster. But what comes next, surprises me, he kiss me on forehead and turn off the lights.

"Damon" I breathe out and he put his hand around my head, taking me in his embrace.

"Shhh… Sleep well.." He whispers. "Good night Elena"

"Good night" I whisper back and falls into sleep.

* * *

"Good morning sleepyhead" a familiar voice makes me stir in my sleep. I slowly open my heavy eyelids and see Damon smirking at me. I immediately jump when I realized my head is on his chest. I glare at him and his smirk grows wider.

He clearly likes invading my personal space.

"I'm going for the shower" he says and climb out of the bed. Just when he was about to enter the bathroom, he turn around and says "you're welcome if you want to join."

My cheeks heat up and I throw pillow at him, which he intelligently dodge. I can hear him chuckle behind the door and realise I'm also smiling.

The sound of running water reach my ears and I try not to imagine Damon Salvatore in his own naked glory.

I climb out of the bed and start arranging the stuff in room. I open one of the drawers to put files when I notice a photo frame there. Curiosity arises in me and I take out the frame, it's mine and Damon's.

It's a picture we clicked when we came out of theatre after watching 'Fifty shades of grey'. I literally had to palm my ears and sing 'la la la la' like a child when he started contradicting the story line. How it was all wrong in movie, how it should've been, which position was the best and what were Grey's intention in starting of the movie….

I was too embarrassed for even listening his theories and Damon being Damon kept making me uneasy with his sexual remarks.

I smile at the picture, my hands were covering my ears and Damon's laughing in the background. I smile and shake my head and put the photo frame back in the drawer.

"Elena! Towel" Damon's shouting voice makes me jump. He is shouting over the running water and I glance at the towel which is lying on the chair. I look back and forth between towel and the door. "Elena.." He sing songs my name and I roll my eyes.

I take the towel and enter into the bathroom. The glass is shielding me from Damon and I look anywhere but there.

"Take it" I say and hear the glass sliding . I keep my head away as I wrench my hand holding towel towards him but when he didn't take it after few seconds I turn my head towards the door. Just then Damon pulls me to him and my chest collides with his.

I gasp and he smirks. He hold me by my elbows and guide me backwards, under the running water. His blue eyes are staring intensely in mine and I try not to look down, now that I'm totally aware of the fact that he is naked.

"God Elena" he moans as he breathes me in. My breath picks up and I can't help but lean into his soft touch. My own breathing is heavy and he cups my cheeks. "I can't resist you anymore."

My eyes widens as I meet his "Damon." My heart start beating wildly in my chest in anticipation.

"No… I can't pretend that you're not here with me" he says as his hands slid down to my chest, pushing me against him tightly. "In my arms. I can't pretend that you're not responding to my touch and now that you're mine. I want to take you right now" he whispers hoarsely and I shiver. My breathing turns heavy and I turn around in his embrace.

"You want this" he says as he start leaving hot trails of kisses throughout my neck, jaw line.

"Damon" I moan as his hands slides up to cup my breasts. The hot water tickling our skin and Damon's kisses make my eyes roll back in my head. I rest my head back on the hollow of his neck on instinct as my back flushing against his front. I can feel my arousal dripping as he turn me around so that I'm facing him.

"You don't know how much I want you" he says as he pull my thigh to his waist, making me aware of his arousal. He attack my lips furiously like there is no tomorrow and I kiss him back with the same intensity.

The door bell rang, breaking our much heated make out session. Damon growls in the kiss, clearly annoyed with the interruption. "Ignore" he says as he keep kissing me. The doorbell keep ringing and Damon groans.

"We'll continue it after I meet this fucking asshole" he says and leave me there in my own thoughts. I also strip out of my clothes and take much needed shower.

I make my way towards kitchen for coffee when I hear a gasp. I look in the direction and see Klaus standing there with a look of disbelief.

"What is Elena doing here?" He asks Damon.

Damon groans "Elena go back to your room" he says, much like ordered me. I opened my mouth to protest but his glare made me nod my head like a obedient child.

I walk back to the room and try to hear anything but there is a dead silence like no one is there. I can say Klaus didn't knew about me because he was looking like he had seen a ghost. I know what he must be thinking. The furious look in Damon's eyes when barged in through his door to confront me still made me shudder. He was so angry.

* * *

I sit anxiously on the edge of bed, looking around and then I hear the door opening after few minutes. Damon enter and look at me with an unidentified expressions.

"What happened?" I ask. "what did he say?"

"None of your business" he ignores my question and walk past me to his wardrobe.

"It is of my business" I raise my voice and he turns around glaring at me.

"You should make some coffe for both of us."

"Damon you can't ignore me, my questions. I'm your wife to be" I say and he smirks.

"Last time I remember you were saying you aren't going to be my wife" he says and my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Don't try to change the subject Damon" I glare at him and his playful behavior again changes to angry one.

"He was surprised to see you. He says I shouldn't be with someone cheater like you who isn't trust worthy" he roll his eyes and my eyes well up with tears. He keeps getting ready through entire time, combing his raven black hairs.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Trusting the one I loved wasn't my fault" I exclaim and he clenches his jaw.

"You still love him" he says in a bitter tone. "Even after everything."

"You don't understand Damon. He came into my life when I needed someone. He was always there for me no matter what. This is what love should be. You should be with a person who makes you glad that you're alive" I look at him with teary eyes. "And I cared about you Damon, which is why I had to let you go."

"We've a ball to attend tonight. Be ready at 5" he says and leave from there without turning back.

Go easy on me guys… Dina wasn't able to edit it but as always she checked it out… I'm trying to make some improvements in delena's relationship.. Baby steps…

Reviews… Just tell me what you think about it …

Also, check out my new story's prologue 'Falling Around You'… :)


	10. Revelation

"Are you ready?" Damon walks in and I jump slightly. I turn around to face him and see that he's already in his tuxedos. I hold my hands behind my dress holding it in place as it's not zipping up.

"Just give me a minute" I say and he glares at me. I know how much time conscious he is. He doesn't leave though as if waiting for me to do what ever I'm going to do.

"Hurry up" he snaps and I nod. I try to zip up the dress but it seems it is stuck in between. I hear footsteps coming towards me and freeze on my place. I again try to move the zipper but in vain, I look up and see Damon hovering over me.

"Turn around" he says and I did as he say. I turn around, his fingers comes in contact with my heated skin and my breath hitch. I try to control my breathing as his hands move on my exposed skin. As his hands reach on my shoulder, he remove both strands of my dress aside.

"Damon we're getting late" I say hoarsely as he kisses my bare shoulder.

"You know what?" he turn me around in his arms "Fuck the party, I want you" I don't get time to react as his lips comes in contact with mine. He kisses me wildly, devouring every corner of my mouth. I've never been kissed before with so much passion, it's kind of kiss that makes your eyes roll back in your head, a kind of kiss which makes you weak on your knees. I kiss him back with same intensity, he hold me by waist as my knees give away.

He lift me up in arms and gently lay me on bed, coming on top of me. His one hand cup my cheek as he claims my mouth once again.

"This has to be quick" he says. "Klaus would kill me if I skip it" he start kissing my neck as my breathing turns heavy. The moment is getting out of control and I start to panick.

"Damon stop" I try to say but he gives no sign to stop his assaults. He cup my breasts and I arch my back, moaning. "Damon".

"Shhh!" He whispers and smash his lips with mine. I'm a vergin. I've to tell him that.

"Damon" I cup his face and look up at him. His eyes are dark from lust, hairs messy and lips swollen from continuous kissing. "I haven't done anything like that". His brows furrows in confusion, so I take a deep breath and say the words "I.. I'm vergin" his eyes widen in surprise and I look away.

"Oh!" He get out of the bed in seconds and I also sit up, looking anywhere but him. "We should better go to the party then, we can't do this now" he says awkwardly and I nod my head.

"Damon!" Klaus gives a man hug to Damon as we enter in the Lockwood mansion. The party is in full swing. Everyone is looking elegant and classy in their dresses. "Elena" Klaus says and smile politely. I nod at him.

Soon, Damon started talking and introducing me to his friends. He has nice friends but I don't know why Damon is possessive. Whenever we started talking with someone, he always had his arm around my waist, he kissed my cheek sweetly one time and I couldn't help but feel warmth spreading in my body.

"I'm gonna get drinks for both of us" he says, smiling and I nod. Things are awkward since we're here but I'm trying to ease the situation. I look around and freeze when I see familiar blue eyes staring at me in the corner of hall.

"Matty" I whisper and my legs start walking towards him willingly. He also walk towards me, just when we come face to face, I remember Damon. I immediately step back and look away. We're in the corner, away from the eyes.

"Elena" he says and I look up at him. "I missed you. I know what happened" .

"You do?" I try not to cry as his blue eyes looks at me, lovingly.

"I went to your home when I came back and I know you don't want this.. You're forced into this" he cup my cheeks and a tear roll down my cheeks. "I'll make it better. I promise".

"No" I shake my head. "You can't involve in this. Just live your life. I want you to be happy".

"No Elena" he removes my tear with his thumb. "I still believe in us and I'm not giving up on that."

"Matt" I try but clearing throat sound stops me. I turn around and see Damon standing there.

"We're leaving" he says in a stern voice and I steps away from Matt. I turn around but Matt grabs my arm.

"Elena you don't have to leave with him" he says and I look around.

"Don't make a scene Matt" I whisper. "People are starting noticing." He let go my hand and Damon grabs my hand in gripping force. I yelp in pain but he keeps dragging me outside.

He practically throws me in car and start driving silently.

As soon as we enter in the room, he loosened his tie. "Strip up".

"What?" My eyes widen in surprise and I step back as he steps forward. "No".

"Strip Elena" he says but I keep backing away from him. "Don't make me do this myself" he says in a threatening tone.

"Damon don't do this please" I say but he walk upto me.

"What? You're my wife to be.. I've right to claim you" he says, glaring at me. "Or are you going to fuck that Donavon behind my back".

That's it.

I slap him, tears burning my eyes as I glare at him. I shove him back and he stumbles on his steps.

"How dare you? I'm not a whore" I shout at him.

"Then why were you talking to Matt? Huh! You're planning to ruin my reputation!"

"Oh so now I can't even talk to anyone else beside you. He wanted to know why I agreed to marry you!"

"You shouldn't have talk to him in first place"

"Oh! Now you're mad at me for talking to my boyfriend, whom I cheated with you"

"I'm mad at you because I love you!" He shouts and for a second my heart stops beating. His eyes widens at his revelation as he take steps back.

"What?" I step forward unconsciously.

"Just forget I said that" he turn around to leave but I step in front of him.

"Damon"

"I was fucking idiot for wanting you" he murmurs and leave, slamming the door behind him.

Okay I know I know it's really short but I updated it, to make it clear that I'm not giving up on this story.. Next update will be longer one. Tvd is over but my Delena fever is not, so show your support and review the chapter.. :)

Less reviews = don't want me to continue?


	11. Dirty Talking

First of all thanks to all who review last chapter. Sorry guys I didn't post this chapter sooner. I was practicing for my college annual day and I was hell tired. Secondly, I didn't get anyone to help me so it didn't helped the situation. Anyways happy reading.

A light knock on my door, makes me jump and I turn around to see my brother, Jeremy on doorway. I sigh.

I see that coming!

"Come in Jeremy" I wave him in and closes my cupboard. I sit on bed and pat space next to me for him. He smiles slightly and comes to sit beside me.

"So much garbage!" He teases looking around my bed. My bed is full of my old belongings, photo frames, snow globe, my high school and college stuffs. I roll my eyes at his comment, knocking him with my shoulder.

"It's not garbage. I'm just cleaning my room" I tell him and he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"It's good to have you here Elena" Jeremy says as I hug him back. "But you came without informing us, you would've told us, we could've arranged something special".

"I didn't plan it. It just…" I trail off as my thoughts goes back to blue eyed man who is playing with my mind since the day he entered into my life.

"Did Damon hurt you?" Jeremy asks in a firm voice and I can feel anger radiating off him. I look at him and my face breaks into a smile at his brotherly attitude.

"No Jeremy he didn't, I did" I tell him, looking away.

"So you aren't marrying him. I mean did you guys break up or something?"

"No. I'm here to spend some days with you all. We're taking a beat" I lie. This isn't true. After that night, the one he confessed he loved me, he went God knows where. Next morning, Albert told me that Damon asked him to take me my parent's home. I realized maybe he wanted some time alone, so here I'm now. Home.

My parents were surprised with my sudden arrival but they welcomed me warmly but still I don't feel like I belong here. I wanted to be with Damon.

"I don't understand Elena" his brows scrunches in confusion. "You were in this relationship because of mom and dad. Right?"

"Yeah I was" I smile ruefully.

"So what changed?" He asks holding my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I don't know Jeremy. I kind of… I don't know..it's just whenever I'm with him. It just consumes me" I shrug my shoulders.

"What about Matt?" I look at him with wide eyes and he smirks "I know he's back and judging your expression you met him".

"Yeah I did. Matt was sweet, caring, everything a girl could want but it wasn't like this with Matt. We fought but I never felt this devastated like I'm now".

"Elena are you in love with him?" He asks and I think about it for a moment. Do I love Damon? Yes of course I love him. He was my best friend before all this'd happened but Am I in love with him?

"I don't know what I feel Jeremy" I shrug my shoulders and he smiles knowingly.

"You'll" he says before kissing one side of my Cheek's and leaving the room. I sigh and my eyes catches something silver on bed. I hold it in front of me and tears wells up in my eyes. It's the necklace which Damon gifted me on Christmas.

* * *

'Hello it's Damon, leave a message' I groan audibly. It's been 5 days and I've not heard anything from Damon. Even my mother is getting suspicious about my arrival. She's been asking questions about my relationship with Damon and I know she knows something's up.

"Hello Damon, it's Elena. Please call me, talk to me. What's going on in your mind? It's been 5 days Damon. My parents are getting suspicious about all of this. Just… Just say something" I sigh and throw the phone on bed.

I fall on bed with a heavy thud and soon after fall asleep.

A loud knock on door makes me groan. "Go away" I say and put pillow over my head to block all the noises. I hear Jeremy's faint voice saying "whatever" and then he leaves my room. I close my eyes, trying to fall back asleep but then another voice reached my ears.

"Elena Damon is here" my mother's voice comes through downstairs and I immediately sit up on bed. I hear footsteps and I can say they are of Damon's. I hold my breath in anticipation and when footsteps grow closer, I did a very stupid thing. I take a blanket over my head and lie down again. My heart starts hammering in my chest and I feel like a nervous teenager all over again.

"She is asleep I guess" it's my mother's voice and I froze, afraid to make any movement.

"She isn't" Damon says, his voice making me shudder. Voices stops then and I feels Damon's presence beside me. "Come on Elena. Get up".

I slowly take the blanket off me and looks up into his blue eyes which somehow always take my breath away. I sit up and he put the pillow behind my head, his face blank.

"See I knew she was awake. She just does not want to leave with me" he jokes and Isobel laughs. My face turns red in embarrassment.

"I was not" I glare at them "I was sleeping but your voices made me wake up".

Damon chuckles. "Okay baby" he kisses my forehead lovingly and then help me get out of bed. I stand in front of him, lost in his blue eyes which are holding so much warmth.

But I know better. It's just mask, a play in front of Isobel. Maybe Damon told me he loved me but I don't know if he does anymore.

He struck my hairs behind ear and cup my face in his hands. He leans in and captures my lips in a slow, deep kiss, making my inside do wicked things. I leans into his touch and in no time our kiss turns into a heated make out session. I get so lost in Damon that I didn't realized Isobel had left us alone.

"Time to go home" he says between kisses and I nod. I grab my dress and goes into the bathroom but to my surprise Damon follows.

Our eyes meet in mirror as he leaves a chaste kiss on my neck, his fingers dancing on my skin under the hem of my top. He lifts it up and I raise my arms to help him take it out. His hands slides from my toned stomach to my breasts which are secured in my black lace bra. He cups my breasts and squeeze them together, making me gasp. But Damon's focus is only on my breasts, grazing my nipple over the fabric.

"You know Elena I'm going out of my mind. I don't know what to think or do. All I can think about is I want to rip your clothes off and throw you on bed and make love to you in 6 different ways while everyone listens, wishing they were us" he says in a breath and my jaw drops. He is talking dirty, knowing it'll do the trick. I swallow audibly and turn to face him.

"I'm going to make you scream tonight" he says, gazing at my heaving chest before he turn around and leave. I hold the corners of counter to even out my breathing, thinking, what the hell just happened?

* * *

I enter into the place, I come to call home. Damon walking behind me. I place my bag in leaving room and squeals when he at once lifts me up in a bridal style.

"Damon put me down" I struggle into his arms but he don't bulge. "What are you doing?"

He ignores my protests and take me to our bedroom. A fear settled in the pit of my stomach. This is it. He's going to claim me. He places me on bed and I immediately sit up.

"Damon" I say looking up at him as he starts opening his shirt. "No I'm not ready".

There is so much to talk about. I can't just sleep with him because my body wants to. I need to figure out what my heart wants. There is so much on plate right now, Damon loves me, Matt is in town and my own confusing feelings, I just can't.

"You're ready Elena" he says in a firm tone. I get up from bed to put some distance between us but he grabs my hand. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Damon this isn't you. You love me, you can't force me to sleep with you" I tell him, backing away from him.

"Correction I loved you, not anymore but I'll still marry you to teach some lesson to that Donavon".

"Damon please don't do this".

"What? I'm a man Elena. I've needs and you're supposed to fulfil them" he glares at me and I step back more. "But as you say I can't force you on bed, I'll fulfil them with someone else. Any girl will be willing to pleasure me. Don't you think?" He says casually, button up his shirt and leave from there.

"No you can't do this" I follow him to the door and stand in front of him. He raise his brows at me and I glare at him. "You're not sleeping with someone else".

"Stop being a jealous wife Elena. It's been a month and you're still playing hard to get. Patience is not my thing."

"So you just want to sleep with me, no emotions, no feelings involved?"

"I told you that ship has sailed a long time ago" he shrugs as I eye him carefully.

"Damon I want to figure things out"

"We're not doing some business deal Elena"

"I don't know how I feel"

"You do. There is always sexual tension between us since the second we met and when it'll break…" His gaze fall on my lips and I sucked a breath. "You want this and you know that".

I shake my head, looking around but he continues "you want me to give attention to your perfect round breasts, your nipples want my mouth over them" my eyes widen at his words "Your tight entrance is begging me to take you, to bury myself deep inside you but you're still saying no. Don't you want me to give you organsm, to release this heat, this frustration from you" my thighs clamps together as I feel stick wetness between them and my nipples turns hard.

"What Elena? Are you aroused?" He smirks knowingly but the clenching feeling in my stomach gets the best of me. I ignore his comment and attacks his lips in furious kiss.

Yupe, they're going to sleep together!

I'm not writing smut. I want to ,believe me guys I want to but I need someone to help me. I don't think I'm good at it. If anyone is willing to help, let me know. But if you guys do trust me to write it, I'll update next chapter soon and will try to do justice with Delena. Let me know what you think…

Reviews guys please review, they'll surely inspire me to update fast.


	12. First Time

I know it's been a long time but between my exams and everything going on I wasn't able to write this special chapter. Thanks to Amber for helping me on this chapter..

This is the defining moment of my life! The moment that I've been waiting for breathlessly these past 8-9 months, a passionate and willing Elena finally ready to be mine. Elena in my arms her beautiful body flush against me, her soft lips moving under mine, her warm hands exploring my body through fabric of my black shirt, her tongue marking its territory in my mouth and her moans making me unimaginably hard.

We're currently against our bedroom door, none of us wanting to break the contact, our needy gasps and moans filling the room. I lift her by her knees, wrapping her legs around me and open the door. I drag my lips from neck, sucking and nibbling it, tracing her jaw and finally kissing her cleavage. She throws her head back and trust me she looks like a goddess at the very moment. Her breath is coming in gasps and the heat from her body is making my head spin. She is in every pore of my body and I am so unbelievably turned on, a tantalizing mixture of pain and pleasure together to drive me out of mind. I throw her on my bed and she looks at me with such wanton need that that I almost come in my pants. Her eyes are darkened beyond measure and her hair is tousled, I can also see the slight fear in her eyes. I know she is a virgin, and this is new for her, it's going to be an honor to claim my wife to be, a gift beyond measure. I bend down towards her almost as if in prayer, I'm on my knees my elbows taking the weight of my body as I lean to worship her body. By now my arousal is straining through my pants and every pore is screaming in need for her, my pants have become uncomfortably tight.

"Damon" her husky voice, filled with desire makes me look up as she cup my cheeks. Is she again changing her mind? Well too late I'm not going to let her do that. I put my arm around her waist while I grab her head pushing my fingers through her hair as I angle her face to deepen the kiss. To others it might look like an act of desperation but what can I say, I'm a desperate man. I want her like I have never wanted anyone in my life. Elena has to be mine I will explode tonight if I don't get to be with her, I need to be inside her soft heat, encased deep inside where no one can enter. Branding myself into her very essence.

"Damon listen to me," she says again and I sigh and look at her. Her cheeks rosy, her mouth open in an 'O' shape and her breathing shallow, she looks like the picture of passion, I wouldn't be able to stop, how could anyone stop now? We were beyond the point of no return. But to my surprise and relief she says gently, "You know it's my first time," she hesitates before closing her eyes and whispers, "be gentle".

She bites her lip in nervousness and my heart melts at her innocence. In the entire time we have known each other, Elena has entered my heart and obsessed me without even doing anything or manipulating me. Her innocence, her compassion, her smile are all the things that attracted me to her. And yes...I have fallen in love with her, madly deeply without any bounds.

"Elena" I place my hand on her cheek as she opens her expressive eyes, "I'll never ever hurt you". She nods encircling her arms around me, pulling me in a sweet kiss. I smile in the kiss as I grab the zipper of her dress, undoing it slowly, my hands shaking. She struggles with my shirt buttons, her hands trembling as well. Finally, we both rid ourselves of our clothes, leaving me in my pants and her in her sexy lace bra and matching panties.

She blushes and looks away. "You're beautiful," I murmur in reverence as I kiss her on her forehead, and my eyes drink up her sexy form, her luscious breasts spilling from the barely-there bra. I slowly unhook it showering her body with feather light kisses, my fingers trail down her legs as I slowly peel her panties off leaving her completely naked. She is breathing hard, her heart hammering loudly in tandem with mine.

I push her head down as I bend down to inhale her sweet fragrance, she gasps as my thumb slowly circles her nerve center and I thrust my index finger inside of her, she writhes and gasps, clutching my shoulders tightly. She bucks her hips as she pushes up against my fingers and I hook them to reach the spot inside that will explode fireworks inside her. By now she is desperately clenching around my fingers as she tightens and loosens her inner muscles rhythmically in an effort to create friction. I almost come in my pants, she is so tight and hot.

"You're so tight," I groan imagining myself sheathed in her tight warmth. She looks at me with wide eyes, and say tremulously. "We've to change that now," I smirk. After a few seconds I thrust my second finger into her, stretching her. She whimpers a little, thrashing around furiously, "Damon… I want more…I need you inside me." These words coming out of her innocent mouth set me on fire and I feel myself getting more aroused if possible, by now she is rocking against me as she attempts to bring her heated core in contact with mine. She is moving back and forth, as my hardness meets her softness we both go crazy rubbing against each other. She circles and rolls her hips and I kiss her, stretching her further. "Please…" she says desperately, her face infused with passion.

"I need you inside…. now." Hearing these words my control snaps as I push her knees apart bringing my body down to her, my hardness rubbing against her belly. She smiled hesitantly and I feel her soft hand running shyly up and down my hard length. I gasp in a needy moan, "Elena," I mutter as I push myself into her hand, throbbing and pulsing with need."

I would die if I couldn't be inside her – I slowly thrust carefully, not wanting to cause her pain. She hisses as I I push against her, coming against her delicate wall barrier. I pause looking at her for confirmation, as she nods in assent and I push. A tear slips out of her eyes as I break through her barrier, I pause to let her adjust around me before I start to move slowly. We fit together perfectly and she starts to move against me gasping with desire. Seeing her lost in pleasure sends me spiraling as well as I slam into her, she is like a hot glove and I was enveloped in her delicious heat. As she clenches inside me again squeezing me tightly, I almost blow. I try to slow down my body's response to her, as I want tonight to be about her…I don't want to achieve my pleasers before her. I reach down to circle her center as I push deeply inside her. She thrashes and meets me thrust for thrust… very soon we are both gasping and the sounds of our blazing passion fill the room.

"Elena…" I scream as I feel myself explode inside her, I feel her entire body go rigid as she finds her release with me. We both look each other and our lips meet in slow and reverent kiss filled with love.

As I look at her red lips swollen from my kisses, her rose-colored nipples pebbled with need, her hair in glorious abandon, she looks like a goddess and I remember the minute I fell in love with her 7 months ago, it was when she had encircled her arms around me in a tight hug after I'd had a big fight with my father.

 _Giuseppe was pissed at me for some sort of business deal that I had refused to sign because it wasn't that beneficial for us. See I never fought with my dad but that day we'd had a big fight after he left in anger I was furious and sad, a hot mess. My relationship with my family is pretty close, so yes I was upset. I still remember the moment she had walked into the office, stared at me for a minute and then had given me tender and warm hug. 'I'm sorry" she said with such warmth, sincerity and affection that my heart had melted, forever hers_

* * *

The morning sun glints of her silky chestnut hair and I gaze lovingly at the beauty lying in my arms, breathing softly. She is so beautiful. I know everyone will think I'm whipped but what can I say I'm in love with her. She stirs a little breaking my train of thoughts. I watch as she slowly opens her eyes and as soon as her eyes meet mine, she blushes.

I grin at her. "Good morning".

"Good morning," she whispers shyly, her cheeks flushed and her hands clutching the bed sheet against her body hiding her breasts. "Don't be shy, you are beautiful, perfect," I kiss her forehead and hear her breath hitch.

I can see her nipples harden through the sheets and I smirk at her reaction as she stammers, "I think I should take shower".

"Is that an invitation?" I look at her questioningly and allow my eyes to linger on her curves, her eyes widen at my suggestion.

"Ah I.." She stammers. I roll out of bed and she squeals when I lift her in my arms with sheets wrapped around her naked body. "Let's have a shower wifey," and we both burst into laughing.

I run the bath, place Elena in it and I slide in with her. The bubbles cover her naked body as she squeals delightfully, "I love your bathtub," she exclaims.

"And I love seeing you in it and very soon I will have you in it as well," I smirk. I pull her towards me and turn her so that her back is to me. I take wash cloth and run it down her soft body. My hands travel up her stomach all the way to her chest and I circle her breasts, and roll her hardened nipple into my fingers, giving It a squeezes, she gasps and whimpers. She wriggles her bottom and as her smooth skin rubs against me we both groan in arousal. I let my hands travel to her stomach and as she opens her leg in anticipation I slip my fingers into her sweet warmth. Our slick skins rub against each other I tighten my arms around her in a devoted embrace. My fingers pump in and out and she quivers in excitement as I pinch her bud making her scream out as a powerful orgasm hits her.

She quickly turns towards me and slowly grasps me tentatively with her small hands. I harden farther as I feel her fingers exploring my manhood. Unbelievable pleasure washes over me and I place her hand over hers as I guide her to take me inside her. She moans appreciatively as I push inside my tongue laving her neck, our breath hitching as we both tense. I pump into her, my eyes roll back with pleasure. The slick heat of ur body glistening with water and sweat set us ablaze, and our passionate sounds fill the bathroom. Her beautiful damp skin, her desperate groans and her dusky nipples send me into lust overdrive and I lose all control as I pump in and out until we tense into our release. Our foreheads touch as we try to catch our breath.

I groan as I hear the doorbell. Can't people mind their business on Sunday mornings? I wear a casual blue shirt and black jeans before making my way to the door.

"Surprise!" I hear a voice squeal as I open the door.

"Sarah!" My eyes widen at the sight of my sister grinning at me. She throws her arms around me and I hug her back. " What are you doing here?"

"Well I missed you and I wanted my big brother to meet the guy I'm dating," she laughs but I can see nervousness behind that smile.

"Hey you can come in now," she turns around to face me. "Please be nice".

I roll my eyes but nod. My surprise at seeing my sister turns into shock after seeing her boyfriend…

"Hello Damon" Matt Donavon smirks.

Surprise! Hehe.. So be a good reader and review.. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter..


	13. Alert

Hey everyone...

Just want to inform you all that my exams are over, so I'm writing the next chapter of the story but before I do that, I wanted to know are you guys still with me . I mean should I continue? Are you guys still interested?


	14. You're Mine

Ah Amber, can't thank you enough for this… You nailed it.. ;) thank you. Happy reading…Do review guys

I stood frozen as Matt shook hands with me and gave me a warm smile, a smile he used to give me when I was in trouble, to let me know everything was going to be fine. But I didn't need that smile right now because I was happy, in no way was I in trouble. And he was the last person I needed or wanted right now.

"She's my brother's fiancée," Sarah said cheerfully as she introduced me to him, and I looked back and forth nervously between Damon who had his head down like he was trying not to snap, his jaw rigid with suppressed anger and Matt who was clearly enjoying the scene. A feeling of dread started to slowly creep in, I had a sinking feeling that Matt was up to no good. What bad timing I thought to myself, as a myriad of questions tormented my brain.

How was Matt here? Why wasn't Damon saying something? Why was Sarah being overly cheerful? I had no answers, my brain was in overdrive, I looked at Damon but he didn't look at me.

"Elena... I'm sure you know him as you worked in the Salvatore company... he's Matt, my boyfriend," she said self-assuredly and my eyes grew wide with shock. Matt, Sarah's boyfriend but how? Why? When?

"Yeah," I muttered the only word I could think of.

"Damon…" Sarah prompted Damon impatiently, who had not said a word as yet, his eyes stormy and his body tense. "I hope you've no problem with me dating him," she said nervously and my brows furrowed. I was so confused knowing what I did about Matt's betrayal, what was happening here I wondered.

Didn't Sarah know what Matt had done to the company? He was persona non grata and here Sarah was proudly parading Matt in front of Damon who looked like he wanted to kill Matt with his bare hands.

"I'm still adjusting to the idea," Damon said through clenched teeth, turned and left brusquely. I moved to follow him but Sarah stopped me, as she strode towards Damon.

"Let me," she said and I nodded half-heartedly, sincerely praying that this would not end in a disaster.

Now it was only me and Matt left in the room. "What's going on Matt?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest combatively, my eyes fixed on him determined to get answers.

"I know you think that this is a bad idea but it'll work Elena. Now, Damon will get the taste of his own medicine, I can't wait to pay him back," he said through clenched teeth, his eyes had a manic expression in them and I glared at him, furious as I knew that he could do ruin things between me and Damon irreparably. And that is something I simply wouldn't allow.

"So you're using Sarah to get back at Damon. This is wrong Matt. Sarah doesn't deserve to be dragged into your fight with Damon." I couldn't believe he was playing with the feelings of an innocent girl in his game of petty revenge. That Matt could fall so low was really upsetting me.

"But he did the exact same thing, Elena. He dragged you into this. You didn't deserve this either." Matt said angrily, clenching and unclenching his hands in a fist.

"Matt forget about me...I'm here and this isn't going to change anything. I'm his fiancé. Move on." I tried to convince him with as much conviction as I could muster.

"No Elena...I won't give up on us...I still believe we can be together," he took my hands in his and I immediately stepped back. There was no way that I would let him create a misunderstanding between Damon and myself, he had done enough already.

"There is no us. Matt try to understand... I'm happy here. I'm someone else's now," I said desperately, getting frustrated at his inability to let go of the past and dragging this pointless feud even longer.

"You're saying this because you're afraid of him but I'll fix everything, its all going to be better. I promise!" he said and I shook my head impatiently. How was I going to make him believe that I was telling him the truth? He was delusional and there was no getting through his thick head that I wanted to be here and I was okay with how things had turned out. I didn't need him to act like my knight in shining armor, I didn't need rescuing, I had moved on but he was still standing trying to create something out of the ashes of our non-existent relationship.

"Matt listen…" I tried to plead with him, hoping to knock some sense into him.

"Elena…" Damon called out for me and I turned to leave at once but Matt held onto my hand as he looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Matt let go of my hand," I gritted out as I struggled to get free, by now I was extremely irritated by his presumptions.

"I'm going to get you out of here..." he said again seeming almost deranged and I looked at him stunned at how far gone he was.

"Elena!" Damon's voice shook me out of my stupor and I shook my hand out his and stormed out not before giving him a death glare.

"Elena!" Sarah stopped me on my way to our room. She looked uncertain and my heart went out to her. I wondered if I should let her know what her 'boyfriends' true intentions were. She was a sweet girl and she looked quite smitten by Matt, who was anything but sincere in his feelings for her. He was obsessed with getting back at Damon and taking me away from him.

"How did it go?" I asked her hesitantly.

"I don't know. He said he'll think about it but it seems like he doesn't like Matt already. I mean they worked together in the company," she shook her head looking confused by the turn of events. "Anyways he's been asking for you. I gotta go. Matt must be waiting for me" she smiled and I felt pang of sadness for the girl, who would have her dreams shattered by the cold knock of truth and an insincere lover.

She didn't deserve to be a pawn in this cruel game. This was wrong on so many levels. I opened the door of our room and saw Damon standing near the window, looking outside broodingly.

"They left," I said as I closed the door behind me apprehensively. I had no clue as to how Damon would react, would he think that I had something to do with this, would he blame me again. "Look Damon, I didn't know Matt was planning this. I swear… I..." my words came stumbling out, my voice catching, as emotions threatened to cascade out of my eyes in tears

"Shut up," he shouted and I jumped on my feet. "Shut the fuck up," his tone made me flinch, my heart clenched with hurt feelings and my whole body coiled in pain.

"Damon I…"I croaked tremulously.

"That Donovan think he's going to take you away from me by using my sister. He's wrong" he said as he took an aggressive step towards me and I stepped back unsteadily. " I'll get my sister back and you'll be still here".

"Why did Sarah go for Matt in the first place. Doesn't she know what Matt did to the company". He looked away, as if trying to hide from me, refusing to meet my eyes. "Damon what aren't you telling me?"

"Klaus and I never told anyone what Matt did. He could've gone to jail," he said and I looked at him in disbelief.

He didn't let Matt get harmed in the process. I was shell-shocked and wondered why Damon had let Mat off the hook. Did he think I still have feelings for him? Was it because of me? Did he care enough to not let anything hurt me, I shivered at the thought, my heart thumping as I tried to process what he was telling me as I tried to read between the lines.

"But he has made a monumental mistake by dragging my sister into this," he looked at me possessively and grabbed my face in both his hands. "You are mine!" he said and smashed his lips against mine in a searing kiss.

He grabbed my ass and wrapped my long legs around his waist as he walked back to our bed. He threw me on the bed and turned me on my stomach. I was panting in anticipation. He was going to play rough and I knew I was going to like this Damon. He unzipped my dress and threw it on the floor.

He pulled me back on all fours, I heard the sound of his zipper and I felt myself get slick with a damp heat growing steadily between my legs. He pulled my panties down and grabbed my ass cheeks. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning. I knew it was going to hurt but what was pleasure without the pain. He became even rougher kissing me, biting me and squeezing my breasts.

"God! I want to fuck your brains out till the only name you will remember will be mine, I am going to take you in every damn position there is. That blond wimp is going to be a faint memory after I am done with you."

He pushed his cock inside me and I groaned. "Ah... Damon" I groaned thrashing around, holding onto the head board with dear life as he smashed into me.

His thrusts grew more powerful and I felt a spine tingling, excruciating mixture of pain and pleasure. His cock was filling me up as he thrust harder, his hand holding so tightly on to my hips, I was sure I would have bruises tomorrow, as he pushed farther into me hitting my g spot repeatedly, delicious pain hazed over my mind. My body felt like it was on fire and waves of pain coursed through mixed in with unbelievable pleasure, I had never felt before.

"Tell me you are mine," he growled as he pulled out and rammed back into me and I exploded like a supernova, my vision darkened with the force of my orgasm. But he was in no way done with me as he flipped me over and continued to pound into me with erratic thrusts, he took my hands raised them above my head, as he angled himself to go deeper, his body putting pressure on my clit and the friction taking me even higher as I felt the tale tell heat coil in my lower tummy again and my walls clenched around him, my muscles contracting around his cock. He slipped his fingers between my legs and started stroking my clit expertly, as he bent his head and took my pebbled nipples into his mouth I cried out as I felt myself getting closer and closer to my second orgasm. I held onto his buttocks pulling him in deeper, this time my finger digging into his skin as I chased my release.

"You're mine," slam, "No one can touch you let alone fuck you", thrust, "I'm gonna ruin you for everyone" slam, "You're mine," he panted as heavily as he spilled his hot seed inside me and I let out a scream coming so hard I almost blacked out.

We collapsed onto each other spent, basking in the afterglow of our powerful release. We continued to make love throughout the night, at times our coupling was frenzied as we couldn't get enough of each other and at time leisurely holding onto each other with Damon being more tender than he had ever before. Before we finally fell asleep exhausted after our marathon love making session.

The morning sun hit my eyes as I stretched feeling a hard body spooning me, I turned to look at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping, all the hardness erased from his features making him look even more beautiful if possible. As I looked at him I realized that I was falling in deep and couldn't begin to imagine a universe without him in it, I didn't know if it was love but I knew I needed him in my life,

"Damon," I said softly, not knowing how to put my thoughts and feelings into words.

"Yes?" he asked me lazily, the sheets slipping to show his toned body. I licked my lips unconsciously as I looked at him, his arousal tenting the sheets, and stammered out.

"I want to say something," I said as I looked straight into his eyes. "I don't know if it is love or not but I feel for you intensely. I won't say 'I love you' because I don't know what it it that I feel. But I feel a deep connection to you."

"It's okay," he smiled, his eyes darkening as they looked at my naked body. "You'll know what you feel when it's the right time". And he pulled me in closer bring my lips down to his soft ones in a tender kiss, as our bodies discovered each other in mindless pleasure again.

So here it is guys… Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.. They made my day.. I'll try to update soon.. Also follow me on instagram scrawled_words ...please support me.. I want to write poems thoughts etc as writing is my passion. I'll start posting when followers would be enough. Please follow and you can interact directly with me through insta chat.

Thank you. :) 


	15. Reality

I'm late guys..I know that… I'm so sorry…life has been busy but now we're here..

First if all I want to thank all those who reviewed the story. I got this beautiful message from my favorite writer May (writer of delena's story ' In love with enemy', read the story if you haven't it's amazing ;) )  
She praised my story and I'm really happy. Also I got messages from some readers and they made my day… so thank you every one for your messages and love.

Keep messaging and reviewing the story..

Thank you Amber…this story is incomplete without your editing… :)

Music blares through my phone as I shake my body in sync with the rhythm, totally lost in the music and enjoying myself as I dance around wildly. I am currently in the kitchen making tea for Damon who is in the shower, getting ready to start his day at the office. Today is going to be a long and hectic day for him with many meetings scheduled and he has to work on quite a few projects as well which means that he will be working late hours.

Although things have been a bit stressed lately because of the new developments with Sarah, they seem to be looking up since yesterday. Sarah has gone on a two-week long trip, and that means not having Matt around, so Damon looks a bit relaxed. I sincerely hope that this will also lead to things getting to being normal between Damon and myself once again.

I knew that he needed time and space after that ill-fated day that Sarah had introduced Matt as her boyfriend; Sarah's news and Matt's reappearance in our lives had totally derailed our progress. So I was giving him all the time he needed without complaining about the fact that he wasn't hanging around me as much as he used to. I was trying my best to not feel bad that his playful behavior toward me had changed nor was I crying over the fact that we haven't been having sex for these past few weeks. But I was hoping and praying that he would return to his usual self now that Sarah has gone and Matt is not around. I want my old Damon back despaerately.

Lost in my own thoughts and still dancing to the music I didn't even realize that Damon had entered the kitchen. It was when he grabbed my ass, making me jump that I turned to see him looking at me with a wicked glint in his eyes and his lips upturned in his trademark smirk. "Good morning love," he whispers in my ear, his voice dripping with sex. I know that tone and a blush appears on my cheeks and my heart starts to race wildly as it usually does when he is in his seduction mode.

His nuzzles his nose into my neck making me giggle and playing havoc with my body's responses. "Someone is cheerful today," I say as I turn around to face him and put my arms around his neck, glad to have him close to me again.

"Well what can I say? You're standing here in this sorry excuse for a tank top and these short shorts shaking that delicious body of yours so delectably…" he inhales as if to breathe me in and his face comes closer to mine. "I couldn't resist," he smirks and I gulp.

"Well breakfast is ready!" I clear my throat, suddenly feeling nervous because honestly his tone is threatening to make my heart jump out of my throat, electric tingles running from the base of my head all the way to my toes curling in pleasure, my panties damp and my core throbbing, and all it took was his breath close to me to make me feel as if he is engulfing me, inviting me to give in to this pleasure that could blow both our minds. I am excited yet apprehensive of his intentions, what if this was some new form of punishment, what if he turned me on and left without satisfying me…how was I supposed to spend my day with that.

"Breakfast can wait," he holds my wrist and pulls me towards him, making me gasp as my chest is pulled flush against his, and I can feel his heated skin through the flimsy material of my tank top. My nipples pebble and I feel goose bumps sprinkling all over my body. He smirks at my reaction as he lifts me onto the kitchen counter, "Today is going to be a long day for me. At least give me something pleasurable to think about," he smiles mischievously and I chuckle.

"And what could that be?" I encircle my arms around his neck as I play with his raven locks.

His fingers travel from my knees to the hem of my top leaving a hot trail of sensations shooting all the way to my damp core, making my head spin and body tingle with anticipated pleasure.

"Let me show you" he says as he takes my lips in a searing kiss, the kiss is so hot, all tongue and teeth, and has us both groaning and panting into the others mouth as we try to consume each other. It has been almost two weeks since we have been intimate and I am hungry for his touch and his kisses. I return his kiss with equal passion and fervor as I pull him closer to me. "Someone's horny today," he smirks.

"Shut up!" I roll my eyes and start to fumble with his belt but he grabs my hand. I look up at him in confusion.

"I'm hungry, Elena," he says and I groan internally. Just what I thought, after turning me on, he says he is hungry.

Great.

Perfect.

I nod my head and turn away to climb off the counter when he grabs my hand. "Where do you think you're going?" he stares at me.

"You said you're hungry," I narrow my eyes at him and he shakes his head.

"Oh Elena...my sweet naive Elena," he whispers devilishly, taking a lock of my hair and twisting it in his finger. "I'm hungry for you baby. I want to taste you".

His words make my heart pound harder than ever before, the anticipation of the erotic and carnal delight that will surely follow is making my mind hazy and I can't see anything as I close my eyes in heady expectation. "Then do it!" my voice is husky with desire and I lick my lips sensuously as I wait for his next move.

He unbuttons my shorts and pulls them down my legs, keeping eye contact throughout. He pulls our lower halves together and moves forward to nibble my earlobe and I groan as I feel his lips on that spot behind my ear that drives me crazy with need. His lips move slowly down my clavicle and he brings both my breasts together to run his tongue down the valley created by his hands before taking my hardened nipple into his mouth, his teeth nipping gently. I almost jump off the counter and he holds me down with one hand around my waist and the other hands moves up excruciatingly slowly from my ankle to my shin till it reaches my inner thigh, it lingers there so close to my now throbbing core. His mouth on my nipples and his hands on my thighs make me lose all control. I want him to touch me there but he is teasing me, I reciprocate, bringing him closer to me by twisting my fingers in his hair and biting his bottom lip. He groans and presses himself to me and I am glad to see that he is as turned on as I am. He kisses me again as his hands finally slide inside my panties that by now are soaked through and through. He groans again as he feels how wet I am for him and I whimper at the touch of his fingers as they delve into my pulsating core. I shout out his name, "Dam…Damon…more, I need more". He pushes in another finger and makes a hook as he pumps in and out making me shriek insanely as he repeatedly hits my g spot. Before I know it, he is on his knees in front of me, and he flattens his tongue and licks my folds up and down, and I scream. He sucks on my clit expertly, nipping it hard then flicking it soothingly all the while his fingers pump in and out. I am trembling with need and my body is abuzz with pleasure and my hips move in time with his ministrations. I am desperate to reach release but he keeps teasing me, slowing down then speeding up, he changes the pressure of his fingers as well his tongue which wraps around my clit skilfully. I am like jelly as I feel him parting my folds to push his tongue inside, to fuck me relentlessly with his tongue as his fingers slip in and out.

My mind goes blank, my eyes roll at the back of my head and I literally see all the fricking colors of the rainbows with the force of my orgasm – I keep gushing out and my entire body is shaking and trembling.

He waits for my trembling to finish then he pulls me down from the counter and turns me around, I feel his rock hard erection on my back and I move my bottom against it. I hear him groan and then without warning in one powerful thrust he is inside me. I am so wet that I don't feel any pain, its all pleasure as he repeatedly slams inside me. He withdraws fully and then plunges again and by now I am screaming hoarsely. He pulls my hair, as I hold on to the counter, and keeps slamming into me roughly. His eyes eyes are also tightly shut and we both sound like we were actors in a porno. All of a sudden I feel a whack on my bottom as he gives a light spank, neurons of absolute pleasure mixed with pain flood my senses as I push my hips back into him. I literally feel like he is fucking my brains out and when he pulls me back by my hair to impale me on his erection, I hear him scream as well. My muscles clench around his hard cock making him growl as he releases his hot seed inside me, coming with a guttural growl.

Afterwards we collapse in a tangle of limbs, sweaty and exhausted in the best possible way. When I can move or even talk again I get up and give him a tight hug and push him towards the door.

"I guess you have to take another shower," I tease as I push Damon towards the door as he whines.

" Come shower with me I would love to lick you clean," he holds me by the waist and smiles wickedly. "Stay with me... we could get dirty together and then get clean again," he smiles impishly and I roll my eyes, smiling back and feeling happier than I have in two weeks.

"While the idea is very appealing Mr. Salvatore, you've tons of work to do in the office," I said and this time he rolls his eyes.

"Buzz kill!" he pouts adorably. I kiss him and he smiles into the kiss, pulling me in. My fingers play with his raven locks. Our kiss isn't heated like always, it is gentle and sweet filled with tenderness.

After his shower he comes out looking sinfully tempting in his towel and I can feel my body responding to him again. And the tease that he is, he drops his towel as he bends down to get his trunks from the drawer. Just looking at the sinewed shape of his back is enough to cream my panties again, I wonder if I am ever going to have enough of this gorgeous specimen of manhood. He is dressed in an immaculate Armani suit, looking gorgeous as always. He turns to me and takes me in his arms again, nuzzling my neck, his hands cupping my ass to pull me flush to him again.

"Now go!" I whisper and peck him on the nose, he pouts again but turns to leave. Just when I am about to close the door he turns around and kisses me on cheek, leaving at once. I shake my head and smile as my fingers trace his kiss on my cheek.

Yes! there was something between me and Damon and may be it is love…

* * *

"Elena?" a familiar voice made me turn around to see Bonnie Bennett. I was currently doing grocery shopping. As Damon was going to be late I had decided to step out to run a few errands, staying at home wasn't an option of course.

"Bonnie!" I looked at her and smiled tightly, this was going to be quite uncomfortable I thought. She was Matt's best friend from high school and her being here meant that she knew what had happened between Matt and myself.

"How are you?" she smiled a little, there was a slight awkwardness between us but I managed to put on my best smile.

"Great!" I nodded my head, looking around and she smiled uncertainly.

"How are you doing with…you know..."

"I'm doing fine...Damon is great...we're happy," I said as I looked straight into her eyes daring her to contradict me.

She sighed audibly and said, "I didn't mean it like that Elena. I know what Matt did was wrong and you have every right to be mad at him but..."

"But what?" I bit out angrily remembering just how much pain Matt's action had caused me and the rift it had created. "Sorry to tell you Bonnie but he isn't who I thought he was. He has done enough and now he is using Sarah to get back at Damon. He had already lost me as a friend Bonnie but now I don't even want to talk to him".

"Elena you don't know what he went through when he got the news of your marriage, he broke down. I know using Sarah is wrong but Damon did the same thing and you're still with him. I don't support Matt but what do you feel about Damon after all this?"

"He loves me," I said confidently. "I know what he did was wrong but Matt started it all."

"That's where you're wrong Elena," she glared at me. "You started it. Think about it. Why would Matt do that to the company, risking his own job and life? Because he loves you, and believe me sweetheart it hurts like a bitch when you see your love with someone else".

"Then he should've blamed me, punished me, not Damon," I said, angry tears spilling down my cheeks obscuring my vision.

"You won't understand this Elena unless you feel it, unless it happens to you," she said shaking her head and leaving hastily from there.

* * *

"Thank you Emily!" I smiled at the sweet lady as she laughed. Today Damon wasn't going to have dinner with me at home, so to make it a special night I had made dinner with the help of Emily. I had decided I would pack it and take it to his office where Damon and I would eat together at his office.

Damon would be happy and we would eat under the candlelight and then perhaps we would kiss and make out, I blushed at the thought. "Stop daydreaming dear and go!" Emily said and I laughed.

"Yes. I just hope he likes it."

"He will love it," she winked and I blushed. After exchanging a few words of encouragement, Emily left. I wore my blue dress that fit so perfectly and he loved on me, and packed dinner for Damon. I remembered how we used to have dinner together when we were together.

To be his assistant had been the best thing in my life and I had enjoyed every minute of it. We used to have so much fun together.

I reached Salvatore enterprises in half an hour by the time I arrived it was 9:00 pm, he must be famished by now. I smiled to myself as I rushed into his office, I couldn't wait to see the surprise on his face as I walked in with dinner.

As I opened the door to his office, my breath caught in my throat and my whole world came crashing down as Bonnie's fateful words rang through my mind, 'unless you feel it, unless it happens to you'.

Katherine…

And Damon… together in an embrace!

My eyes remained fixed on the sight of Damon and Katherine's lip lock, unable to move away.

Was that how Matt felt when he had witnessed Damon and me kissing?

When you love someone you don't want to admit to yourself that they had done anything wrong, nothing is their fault. I tried to tell myself it was all Katherine's fault and not Damon's… maybe that was what my errant heart was trying to tell me, but the logical part of me reiterated that it always took two to tango and he was equally at fault. I just wanted to blame her in order to make the pain bearable.

It happened in a second, Damon's eyes locked with mine as he pushed Katherine off himself but my eyes asked only one question, ' How could you Damon?'

So here it is… Review please.. :)


	16. Trap

May sweetheart I can't thank you enough for what you did.. You've done a fabulous job.. Thank you.. :)

Amber we're missing you ;) .. Have a nice tour.. :)

Damon's POV

I held my head in my hands and groaned audibly. I was feeling very tired and mentally exhausted. It was almost 9:00 pm and I was still in my office, preparing this damn project which I had to present tomorrow. I was workaholic from the very start, I accept that.

But not anymore.

From the past month, I had grown a habit to leave office early. Could you blame me? I wanted to spend time with Elena and right now I could give anything just to have her in my arms. Funny, how time used to pass when she was here, sitting 10 feet away from me, instead of Katherine, my new PA.

I used to like her around and sometimes I purposely over did did overtime just to spend more time with her. My phone rang, signaling a message. I opened it eagerly and saw the text from Elena.

Message Received at 21:05 From: Elena

 _Dinner is boring without you :(_

Message Received at 21:06 From: Elena

 _I managed to keep myself busy the whole day but now I'm missing you :) Come back as soon as work is done._

I smirked. Let's have some fun.

Message Sent at 21:07

To: Elena

 _You're missing me or my dick. You're waiting for me or Is it you pussy which is dying to have me inside it ;)_

God! I wish I could see her face right now. She must be red as tomato. I didn't expect a reply but my phone rang again. She replied!

Message Received at 21:09 From: Elena

Oh! Salvatore, you're so full of yourself. No sex for a week!

I could imagine her angry face when she typed it. No Sex! Well I won't let that happen. I called her at once and surprisingly she received on first bell.

"What?" she snapped and I chuckled.

"Someone's is horny. Can't get enough of me. huh?" I smirked.

"Fuck you." She said and I could imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, you would be doing that after I'm finished with work." I replied, cockily. I finally heard her laughing from other side.

"I thought you must be sulking, considering the amount of work you have today but here you're in your full cocky mode."

"Well! I was, but your voice alwayslight up my mood." I said and it was the truth. She was the light in my dark life. I always kept myself busy in work to run from my problems, to run from her. Her beautiful blond hairs and green eyes flashed in front me...

"Damon?" Elena's voice snapped me from my trance.

"Huh. What were you saying? I'm sorry I zoned out." I said, trying to block old memories. That was my past but Elena, she was my future.

"I was asking, did you meet with George Lockwood? I mean, have you finalized the deal?"

"Yeah! I met his nephew Mason in the bar. Mason will be dealing with us." I said, looking through the files for some data.

"Bar? You're drunk?"

"No!" I said and cursed myself for leaking that information. Apparently for some reason, Elena didn't trust me with alcohol.

"Damon!" she exclaimed in a warning tone. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Okay! maybe a little."

"Damon! how many times do I have to tell you not drink when doing a business deal. You can't hold your liquor down."

"Elena, I'm fine. Drinks went smoothly. He accepted the deal. Actually, I'm currently preparing project for tomorrow's meeting with him." I said, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Okay...just don't do that again. Now, get back to your work." I smiled at her low voice. she was blushing.

"Bye." I said softly and before I could hang up I heard her quietly say ' I love you' .

My entire body froze when I heard those words, the line went dead. I suddenly felt an urge to call her back but restrained myself from doing so. I had to meet her. Now!

Screw the work.

"KATHERINE!" I called my PA and she immediately entered into the office.

"Yes, Damon?" she asked in her childish tone, which was pretty annoying if you ask me.

"Cancel the meeting for tomorrow. Tell Mason to postpone it to some other date." I ordered her,closing my files. I could deal with Mason later and it wasn't like he was going to turn down the deal. Leaders die to have buisness with us, so it won't be a problem.

"But Sir, it's an important meeting. We can't just postpone it." She reasoned but I didn't look at her and keep clearing my desk. "Damon?"

"Do as I fucking say!" I shouted and she jumped. I looked at her and noticed for the first time, her eyes were red like she had been crying a lot , her hands were almost shaking. "I'm sorry." I sighed.

"It's okay" she said quietly and turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Hey Katherine!" she stopped in her tracks and turned to stare at me. "Are you fine? Have you been crying?"

The words escaped my mouth and she broke down into heavy sobs. I actually got startled for a second. I walked up to her hurriedly.

"I'm sorry for shouting. I was in hurry and.."

"No, it's not that." she said and I rose my brows in questioning manner. " My fiancé broke off the engagement. He just called me half an hour ago and told me I wasn't good enough." She broke down in painful sobs and for the first time I actually felt pity for her. Don't get me wrong but she could be a bitch when she wanted to be but now looking at her, I was feeling sad for her.

"Hey,he must be a fool if he thinks that" I said. She needed support and I wanted to be the one. It was going to awkward for actually having a conversation with Katherine outside the work.

We had professional behavior towards each other. She was just a employee nothing like Elena had been. "You're perfect. You're beautiful, independent and most of all you don't need a man to tell you what you are! You're good enough Katherine." I smiled softly as she looked at me with a bright smile on her face.

Suddenly, she jumped on me, taking me in embrace. Yup! It was awkward. May be it was a normal thing for her to do, to hug someone when they did something she liked? I guess.

I kept my hand on her waist, not really touching her but in descent manner. She pulled back a little and stared at me. We were close and I didn't like it a bit. I also had to meet Elena and ask her about...

My thoughts got interrupted when I felt her lips on mine. They were nothing like Elena's. She clutched my shirt, grinding against me and I came to my senses.

What the fuck?

I opened my eyes and my heart dropped when I saw Elena standing on my office door. I pushed Katherine away. Fuck! For a minute we just stood there staring at each other. Her eyes were screaming at me asking me 'Why I did this?' . Then she looked away and I saw hint of tears in her eyes. I took careful steps toward her as she locked her eyes on me again.

"Elena" I held my hand up in surrender. "It's not what it looks like" I said as I came near her. I extended my hand to touch her and at once I felt a sharp pain on one side of my cheek. She slapped me! And I deserved it. I placed my hand on my cheek looking down and that was when I noticed box in her hand. She brought me dinner and here she witnessed me and...

God! How could this happen?

"He must have felt the same." I heard her words and my head snapped up. What was she talking about? She glared at me and then left. I went to follow her when I heard Katherine's small voice

"Damon"

"I'll deal with you later." I glared at her and went to follow Elena.

I needed to tell her what she saw wasn't the truth. I could never cheat on her like that. I could never hurt her. I saw Elena sitting in my car already. I hopped in and started driving home. I could talk to her once we were there. She must be feeling horrible right now; I needed to give her time. She would calm down and we would talk.

Yes and it was going to be alright!

The whole ride to home was spent in uncomfortable silence. She was looking outside the window, and was in a deep thought. Her face was showing the pain as silent tears were slid down her rosy cheeks. I was feeling the same pain as her and I hated myself for hurting her. Once we were home, she immediately went out of the car and left. I sighed and parked the car in garage before following her. I drank half of my bourbon before going to our bedroom so I could talk to her. It would be a tough talk.

I opened the door of our room and my heart started pounding loudly in my chest. Fear! Yes I was feeling this emotion. Elena was throwing her stuff in the suitcase. "What are you doing?" I whispered but she just glared at me and continued her work. She was going to leave me. I couldn't bear that. No! I would rather die than live without her.

She was mine.

She couldn't leave me.

I wouldn't let her!

I grabbed her arm and swing her around, making her chest hit mine. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" I shouted.

She pushed me with much force, "Away from you." she said through her teeth. She turned to take out more stuff from cupboard but I grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the nearest wall using my body to hold her in place as I held both her hands on either side of her head.

"You're not going anywhere." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that? Go fuck that slut." she shouted, struggling to free herself from me.

"Elena, I didn't do anything. She was the one who jumped on me." I told her, frustration taking over my senses.

"Oh! Yes, you're the great Damon Salvatore. Girls throw themselves on you and who are you to stop them?" she said sarcastically but I could feel the hurt behind those words.

"Elena please listen to me" I sighed, vulnerable now. I didn't want to lose her.

"He must have felt the same." She broke down in front of me. I let go off her hands and she covered her face with them.

"Who?" I guess I knew the answer but I just wanted to hear her say that.

"Matt" she whispered and I shut my eyes. I should've known, seeing me with someone else would trigger her guilty trip. "He loved me and I couldn't think how much pain he must have felt".

That was it.

I DROPPED ON MY KNEES IN FRONT OF HER.

She removed her hands from her face and looked at me wide eyed. "Damon...Wh..What are you doing?"

"I swear I didn't cheat you Elena. I would die before I do that" I looked up in her eyes. "Please don't leave me."

"You hurt me Damon." she said. "Intentionally or not but you hurt me. I can't forgive you."

Suddenly her phone rang. She wiped her tears and went to grab the phone. I heard her gasp and turned my face to saw her. Her hand was covering her mouth as if burying her sobs..

She fell on her knees, cupping my face as tears filled her eyes and rolled down one by one.

"I'm so sorry." she said and hugged me.

Wait!

What?

"Elena?" I grabbed her arms and pulled back, staring at her.

"It was Matt... He wanted me to feel the same pain he felt when we... This was all a set up." she whispered and looked down, embarrassed.

"I'm gonna kill him." I said, my voice laced with raw hatred.. First my sister now Elena…

"No...he said game on...he would doeverything in his power to break us apart but we won't." she cupped my face and smiled.

"I'm so sorry." I said and I could feel she could sense my honesty. It was her eyes that told me she could see that I wasn't lying. I told her the whole story, how Katherine told me about her fiancé and how she caught me off guard and kissed me.

"Bitch!" she hissed. I was actually afraid for Katherine when I saw fury in Elena's eyes.

"So, that's what happened." I said looking down.

"I love you Damon." she whispered and my head snapped up.

Did she just say that? I was pretty much drunk.

"I don't know why I'm still saying this but I love you and I believe you." she looked at me from under her eyelashes. I felt my heart skip a beat and then start thumping hard. "I know you won't do anything to hurt me but I need time." she said softly.

I nodded and said the words " I love you too." she smiled at me. "If I'd know you would say these words after seeing me with other girl I would've..." I said, smirking.

"I'm not leaving you yet but don't you dare to look at other woman. Next time I would break your legs and claw your eyes out if you.." I cut her words as I kissed her. I could feel her smile in the kiss as I pressed her to me.

"You're it for me." I said and she hugged me.

" I love you so so much, Damon." My heart swell for the love I was feeling towards this human. She deserved to know me, to know the truth.

"Elena there's something I need to tell you." She broke the hug and looked at me, nodding. "I'd a girlfriend in the past..."

"Let the past remain where it belongs. We are each other's present and future." she said and I frowned. She kissed my forehead and I relaxed. "I love you and you love me. That's enough for me and that's all I need to know." she said and I nodded, uncertain.

"Okay" I sighed.

"Hey Damon, I would love to have a makeup sex..." she said, her eyes twinkled. I smirked and lift her up from the floor,almost throwing her on bed. I threw her suitcase on floor and jumped on bed with her. She was panting as I hovered above her. We were naked in record time.

I flipped us, so she was on the top. She looked at me, confused what to do next. "Ride me." she rose her brows at my request. I rolled my eyes and slowly impale her on my length. Her eyes almost came out as she screamed "AHH!"

I groaned at the feeling.I WAS SO DEEP INSIDE OF HER.

"Oh my god!" she chanted as I lifted her up and then again slammed myself into her. Slowly she started a rhythm of her own. She was looking so fucking sexy. Her breast bouncing, hairs spreading in every direction, her own hands cupping the side of her breasts.

This was a beautiful sight. A sight I could never get tired of. I felt restlessness. I needed more. I gathered her in my arms and rose up, my dick still deep inside her. She moved frantically on top of me, trying to reach her climax. I connected my lips to hers, biting her lower lip. She moaned, spurring me even more. I moved from her mouth to her jaw, then her neck, tasting her skin, licking, sucking, nipping.

I rolled her over until I was on top. I pulled myself out of her for a second and then slammed in her again. So tight. So damn tight. I gained another inch. Then another, and another. I thrust until I was fully inside of her. I've never felt anything as rapturous as her inner walls clenching me. "So perfect." I moaned. "Just mine." I said, possessively getting crazy with mindless lust.

"Yours." She promised as she sucked on my neck.  
"You're so wet ... so tight ... so unbelievably beautiful. ... And only mine." I said, groaning as I drove into her over and over again.

"Mmm… Damon, So… good." She moaned. I loved it when she moaned my name. I looked at her face memorizing every moment, every moan, every sigh. I watched as emotions washed over her eyes as I plunged into her again and again.

She gasped as I cupped her breasts, thumbed her nipples. "I love you, Damon." She chanted like a prayer as I dipped deeper into her, circling, moving in a pattern that drove her slowly nuts. "Damon," she cried out when she felt she could no longer hold out her orgasm.

She shuddered and moved against me trying to match my strokes. Finally, I felt her orgasm explode around me. I sped up, trying to reach mine. Every thrust made my blood pound harder in my temples, every withdrawal made me eager for more. I connected my lips to her and drove into her with battering force until I finally came inside her.

I fell on top of her, hiding my face in the crook of her neck, gasping, fighting to breathe. "I love you, Elena." I said when I could finally breathe.

"I love you too." She replied as she ran her fingers through my hair on the nape of my neck and as embarrassing as that sound I actually purred.

As we lay there, Elena soon drifted off to sleep but I couldn't… I was confused should I tell her about my ex and now this Matt drama. I had to think it through. It was important for us to know everything about each other in order to build a beautiful life with each other.

As I looked at her, sleeping peacefully I smiled and kissed her forehead. No one could break us apart as long as we had each other's back..

Thanks again May .. :)

Reviews and suggestions are much needed.. College is starting from tomorrow and I need some major inspiration to continue my work ;) .. Tell me what you think about it..


	17. I Love You Forever

Here's the next chapter and I'm dedicating it to my awesome beta May. It's her birthday present. God bless you May.. :)

PS : Thanks for helping me with this one..

Happy reading..

"You know Elena I'm gonna find you really soon and when I do, you'd regret it." I could hear the threat and the lust behind those words. " You won't be able to walk for at least a week." I had to stop myself from gasping as Damon crossed few steps away from me.

Things had been amazing between us for the past week. We were getting along pretty well. He was charming and his cocky self which was why we were playing hide and seek currently on Sunday evening. He said if he found me he would get have his way with me for a week whatever the way he liked it.

Well I wasn't the one to complain! But I liked to mess around with him.

"Where could you be?" he muttered. I peeked from my hiding place and saw him checking behind the curtain, all hot and bothered.  
"You know I'm hard as rock and God help me I'm gonna fuck you slow and hard." he shouted in annoyance and I had to stop myself from giggling.

Oh Damon!

I was of course surprised why he hadn't check behind the cupboard yet.

"God dammit, Elena." he said, completely pissed off and went outside. "Wherever you're come out or you're going to regret this." My breath hitched and I narrowed my eyes, hearing his feeble threats.

"If you come out now, I'll lick you extra-long. Just imagine, you lying in front of me, legs spread apart while I shove my tongue deep inside you, my fingers playing with your clit as I suck on your…" He trailed off hearing my breath hitch.

This was cheating. He couldn't just seduce me with his words to make me come out.

"Come out or stay where you're...You can take care of yourself and I'm gonna take care of me now." I heard his footsteps walking away.

Son of bitch!

"You..." I opened the cupboard to give him a piece of mind when I gasped at the sudden contact of someone's hands on the side of my breasts. I looked up and saw Damon cocking his head to a side.

"Hello, Elena!" he smirked and I scowled at him.

"You cheated."

"I didn't but you however you lost the game." he said darkly as his hands started moving to my chest, cupping my breasts. I bit my lip trying to contain my moan but he was having none of that. He grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me to him, face to face. "Now, don't forget your part of the bargain." He whispered. "I'm gonna have my way with you."

"Ah uh!" I smirked and he smiled before kissing me. It was beautiful as always, we living in our little bubble.

Of course Sarah was coming back in few days and I knew we had to deal with Matt eventually. My thoughts stopped in tracks when he grabbed my ass lifting me up as I circled my legs around his waist, kissing him with an equal passion.

He threw me on bed and hovered over me for a while, smirking as he pulled away when I tried to reach out to him. He grabbed my hands pinning them either side of my head "You're in for a punishment, Lena." he breathed just, above my lips. I tried to reach out to capture his lips in kiss but he as always pulled away, smiling wickedly at me. I groaned " Damon, please."

"You'll be saying that a lot for a while." he said, smiling. He lowered his head and started kissing my neck, I moaned in pleasure because Damn… him sucking on my neck was my weakness. My breathing came shallow as he started sucking my pulse point, leaving his marks, grinding his fully grown erection against my hot core.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I started feeling desire course through my body. It was unlike any other feeling. "Damon!" I whispered hoarsely and he pulled back to look at me.

His blues eyes turned dark with the lust as he removed some hair strands from my face. He started unbuttoning my shirt and when he was done, he pulled my shorts down slowly, leaving me in my matching black bra and panties. "You are so beautiful," he whispered with awe in his voice, "So beautiful. My angel. Just mine." He murmured. I shuddered with the thrill of being so admired as his gaze raked over my naked body.

I tried to control my heartbeat as he grabbed my ankles and put them on his shoulder. Kissing my ankle softly, he looked at me "Only for me to see." He sounded possessive as usual.

"I'm yours" I said softly and he nodded.

"I want to kiss you over every square inch of your body until you can't even breathe," he murmured against my ankles.

"So, do it!" I replied, allowing him.  
He started from legs to my inner thigs, kissing every inch except the one where I wanted him to. He was taking his time, driving me insane with the need. A need for him. He unclasped my bra and latched on my breast, stretching one nipple with his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue, while his hand was squeezing my other breast.

"Please, Damon." I pleaded once again and he chuckled, sending vibrations to my whole body. "I need you now, please."

"Whatever the lady wants" he said and without warning pushed his entire length into me. I didn't even know when he got rid of my panties. I gasped and tried to adjust with his hard length inside of me.

He pulled out all the way and then thrust again, my whole body was on fire. I wanted him so badly and his fucking control over him was driving me insane. I clawed the sheets as he set a slow pace. "Damon faster"

"Tsk tsk…" He made a sound, smirking as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Slow and.." he gave a powerful thrust "hard" he breathed.

I gritted my teeth and pushed him back, knocking him on bed, crawling on top. "Well, I beg to differ." I said as I started my own rhythm. Fast and hard. He moaned, he actually moaned and I was feeling proud of myself.

He leaned up on his elbows, kissing me as I rode him as if my life depended on it. I was moaning and savoring every touch of his mouth on me. As he suckled on my breasts, I rolled my hips, making him hiss. He feel so good inside me. I leaned down and kiss him, fighting his tongue with mine. The kiss was very passionate, almost savage. I saw the fervor he was feeling. I felt it too. In a fit of passion, we came together.

I was moaning, clinging to him like an animal, riding out my orgasm. Damon grunted and said my name as he came in me, rocking inside me as we rode our orgasms to finish. We fell on the bed, gasping to breathe. We kept telling each other how much we loved each other, whispering sweet nothings until we fell asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and smiled. I was feeling sour. He really got me pretty well. I stretched my limbs and turned to face him but frowned when I found an empty bed.  
Where was he?

I looked around the room and found a dress on the edge of the bed. I sat up and looked at the dress. It was peach color dress with a note placed on it.

 _Get ready, I'll unlock the door as soon as I'm ready ;)_

I frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Was he planning a date or something. I smiled. Oh Damon Salvatore, I never took you for a romantic guy!  
I took the dress and went to the bathroom for a shower. After taking a much needed shower, I wore the dress and sat in front of mirror. Combing my hairs, I thought about how much he has changed, how much we changed.

At first it was just a little bit flirting, usual banters and all but things changed between us. Even now I couldn't understand at what point I lost my heart to Damon Salvatore. I smiled as I put up a light make up and checked my reflection. Perfect.

I slid on my favorite black heels and went to the room door, to check if his room was unlocked or not. To my surprise it was unlocked.  
I went into the lobby and gasped when I looked around. The room was decorated. The furniture was pushed to a side. The room was decorated fairy lights and scented candles. A trail of rose petals leading to the bed.

As I turned, I gasped when I saw Damon on his knees. My hands cupped my mouth, choking my sobs.  
"I know, we've been living together for past 3 months and I also know our parents already arranged our marriage albeit that was more of business deal than a marriage. Regardless of all that I wanted this… I wanted you, but I need to know if you're ready for this step because I'm ready. These three months, we had our disagreements, we fought on little issues and ignored the major ones," he winked and continue "But we had our moments too. You gave me your everything. Your trust, your loyalty, your soul and I'm ready to give that all to you too. I want to marry you Elena Gilbert." My eyes filled with tears as he said those words softly. "I want to be father of your kids, grow old and die holding your hand. I want to have you for today, tomorrow and forever." he sighed "I'm ready for you, the question is if you're ready for me?"

He looked at me with so much love and adoration that it almost made me melt. "I'm ready, Damon. I want to marry you, have kids with you" I fell on my knees "grow old and have you by my side as I take my last breath." I choked on my words as more tears make their way out of my eyes "and I'm ready to be tolerant to your cocky self." we both chuckled as I hugged him.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too." I said and then we kissed.

"Whooo!" I jumped back when all the lights turned on and cheers came from behind us. We stood up and I looked around to see Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, our parents there, clapping. Caroline even had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying Caroline?" Damon asked, standing behind me.

"It was so good. Best proposal and I'm just overwhelmed." she said, dramatically, making everyone laugh.

"So, this was all planned?" I looked at Damon.

"Well I wanted them to know how whipped you are for me." he winked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well your speech told them otherwise." I said, smirking.

"What can I say, I love you that much. I'm whipped for you too." He put his arm around my waist and I kissed him softly.

"Okay love birds, it's celebration time." Stefan said as he opened the champagne bottle.

"So, when are you guys getting married?" Caroline asked excitedly and I looked at Damon who was already gazing at me.

"Whenever, our parents decide," Damon said and I nodded, smiling.

"I'm so happy for you baby." Isobel came forward and hugged me tightly followed by my dad and Jeremy.

"I hope you're happy now, sister." Jeremy said as he hugged me.

"I'm, Jer." I replied, looking at Damon who was with his brother and Caroline's, talking happily.

I read somewhere that 'You don't find love; it finds you'. Maybe it was true. I always tried to find love in Matt but I never loved him like I love Damon. He was my present and future.  
You know people say that love could be eternal and I've that with Damon and I was willing to do everything to keep it in that way.

Damon came to me and put ring in my ring finger. "You're mine now, Elena."

"Is that a threat?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe, because now that I've you, I'm not letting you go." he said, seriously and I nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere because you're my home, Damon Salvatore." I said and he smiled, placing his forehead against mine as we both smiled.  
While in the background, Ruelle's song 'I get to love you' played. He put his hand on my waist and my arms circled around his neck as if they were made for him. Our foreheads rested against each other as we swayed.

"I can't wait to have you officially as Mrs. Elena Salvatore." he said softly.

I glanced at him "I can't either".

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Matt asked the blonde girl.

"I don't want Damon back." the green eyed girl turned to face him. "I just want your ex out of his life".

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Since you want the girl, we can't kill her but we can make her dead for Damon"

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to make Damon wish he never would have met her." she smirked and Matt clinked the glass with her, smiling. "After we're done, she would be dead for Damon."

"I just want the girl alive. I don't want her anymore either." Matt stated and blonde smirked.

"What? I thought you loved her."

"I did but not anymore. She betrayed me for Damon. Now her Damon would kick her out of his life but I won't be there because I would be the one to make sure it happens. I just want her to suffer." he looked straight into the blonde's eyes and she nodded.

"To the upcoming tragedy in their life" she smirked and lifted her glass higher.

Matt smirked. "To the end of the beginning."

 _Reviews needed.. No one wants to write a story which isn't popular and worth reading guys.. I got only 2-3 reviews on last chapter, so please tell me what you think about it_


	18. Fairy Tale

_Dear readers.._

 _You don't know me.. You don't know what i went through.. You don't know what i do.. You don't know me at all so please don't judge. I know I'm updating this story after a long time.. I got backlash for not updating frequently but you guys have to know that I've my own life. I've college to deal with. I've family friends. I've life beyond this.. So please understand._

 _Thanks everyone for sticking with this story.. Keep supporting and I'll try to update soon.. :)_

 _Thanks May for helping me.. Do check her delena stories.. They are awesome.._

He was beyond tired. It was almost 2:00am when he completed his presentation. Needless to say his new assistant was also pain in ass. The girl named Vicky was clumsy and clueless most of the time which increased his work load tremendously.

Elena had been calling him continuously but due to workload he wasn't able to answer. He knew he was in trouble and he had to apologize to her for that later too.

"I'm home," Damon announced as he opened the door of the house. The house was dark which was unusual. Elena always kept the lights on whenever he ran late. "Elena," He called again, worried. With the help of phone torch, he turned on the lights and was surpised.

The whole main room was decorated. Damon's brows furrowed as he examined his surroundings. "What was today?" He thought. His eyes landed on Elena who was asleep on one of the couches. Her dark hairs were covering most of her face and she looked like she was waiting for him and fell asleep during that.

He went to her but cursed under his breath when his foot stuck with table. He looked down and saw 'Happy birthday Damon' written on cake placed on the table.

Realization dawned upon his face as he groaned. He forgot his own birthday. How could be he so stupid? He went to Elena and sat beside her, slowly tucking her hair behind her ear. She stirred a little and then her eyes opened slowly and met with his blue ones.

"You're home" she murmured and then suddenly sat up straight. "I'm so sorry. I slept waiting for you. Caroline and Stefan are here too but I guess they turned in for the night. We wanted to surprise you and I fell asleep. I'm so sorry."

Damon pressed his lips against her, stopping her from saying anything further. Sometimes he wondered how he got so lucky to end up with a woman like Elena. She wanted to surprise him for his birthday and kept calling him, he ruined her surprise and still she was the one apologizing.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I guess I forgot my birthday." He said embarrassed at his own stupidity.

"It's okay," she chuckled. "Since it's your birthday so I'll let this one slide,"

"I love you" she said, circling her arms around him, inching closer for a kiss. "Happy birthday my love," she said softly and smiled.

"Thank you," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. Somehow he had this feeling like he was going to lose her. He was so happy and he didn't know if he was being paranoid or something was really going to happen.

"You finally decided to grace us with your presence," He looked up to see Caroline scowling at him. "Stefan!" She called out for his brother.

"If it wasn't your birthday I would've killed for making us wait so long," The blonde shook her head and went toward him. Damon smirked and stood up as blonde girl gave him a friendly hug, "Happy birthday, working machine." she said earning a laugh from both Elena and Damon.

"Hello, Damon." Stefan appeared behind Caroline and took his brother in man hug. "Happy birthday, Damon."

"Thanks, brother." he said and they pull apart.

"Mother had arranged a dinner at home for you tonight and I'm under strict orders to take you there no matter what." Damon groaned at that and he looked back at Elena who was smiling softly at him.

"We'll be there," he said looking at Elena who nodded at him. "Now, give me five minutes I'm gonna go, freshen up."

* * *

"Okay, time for cake cutting," Caroline said, clapping her hands. Next half hour went with cake cutting, wishes, small talk and then Stefan and Caroline decided to call it a night and left.

"I'm tired," Elena said when Damon gave her a knowing look. He chuckled and went to her, lifting her up in his arms.

"But it's my birthday," he winked and took her to the bedroom and place her gently on bed. She blushed making him smirk. He still had that effect on her. He lay beside her and held her close.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me," he said looking into her eyes. She frowned. Why was he talking like that? She gently cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"Now, why would you say that?" she whispered and glanced at his face which look so handsome in moonlight.

"I'm just afraid… that maybe… I'll lose you, good things don't last for long, you know, "

" Sshhh," She smiled. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, now what do you want on your birthday?"

"I've you. I don't want anything else." He said it and he meant it. As long as he had Elena, he didn't care about anything else in the world. Not money, not business, nothing else mattered as long as they were together.

She rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled. "What's going on with you?"

"Well if you really want to give me something. There's one thing I need right now," He smirked and she laughed.

"God, don't you have anything on your mind beside Sex? "

" Well I wasn't talking about that but now that you mentioned it," Suddenly he hovered over her. She gulped in surprise. "You know... dirty talk,"

"Get off me," she faked annoyance and sat up straight while Damon started laughing and after a minute Elena joined him.

"Okay first thing first… I really want something from you "

"What?" She asked, curious.

"Be my personal assistant again," It was like someone knocked air out of her and she immediately let go of his hands.

The images of her life before everything happened flashed before her eyes. She remembered how much she was dedicated to her work and how with a snap of fingers, Damon put her to a side because he couldn't trust her.

She never blamed him for that but now it hurt. It hurt her that his enemies took advantage of his trust in her. How much loss he had to endure because of her carelessness.

She couldn't do it. Not again. She let him down once, she couldn't do it again. She won't.

Damon could feel wheels turning in her head. He knew it was difficult for her but it was difficult for him too. He trusted her now but he could see she didn't trust herself anymore. Just because of him.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly and for the first time they were talking about the circumstances in which they were engaged.

She looked at him, startled, clearly lost in her thoughts.

"I should've trusted you but I lashed out and then I forced you in this… this arrangement."

"Hey it's a relationship. We're engaged. We're in love. I love you."

"But you didn't back then. I forced you in this, too mad to clear the facts. I was already jealous of Donavon because he had you. You were the most kind, beautiful, intelligent girl I had ever met and I wanted you. I fell in love with you but I couldn't act on it because you were with Matt and then… "

"I know," she squeezed his hand tightly.

"To hurt Matt and I did what I never thought I would. I forced you… I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve it."

" I know and I'm too… Please don't talk about past. We decided we are over it. Why are you... " she broke into tears and clung to him like her life depended on it.

"I made a lot of choices, choices that hurt you... But if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you." She smiled and nodded against his neck.

"I need time to think about your offer," she said breaking the hug and Damon nodded.

"Okay," He smiled tenderly at her and pulled her back into his arms. "I hope decision is in my favor because I can't stand that Vicky girl anymore."

"Come on... She can't be that bad."

"I told her to color code my files and then arrange my presentation notes alphabetically. She color coded by presentations notes and arranged my files alphabetically." He whined.

"How much time did you give her?"

"One hour,"

"No wonder she is such a klutz, you're being cruel." She frowned at him.

He chuckled at that and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He said and closed his eyes, while Elena just stared at him, wondering how the hell a man like him fell so desperately in love with her and how she got so lucky to have him.

* * *

Elena had been to this house many times but each time she was astounded by the beauty of such this castle-like-mansion. Damon had told her that his parents, particularly his mother had spent years, perfecting the house.

As she walked to the living room, along with her fiancé, she felt awed by the tasteful furniture and the beautiful paintings hung on the wall. The living room was carpeted on the floor and two of the walls, heavily furnished and the open spaces of the wall was filled with sports trophies, news clippings featuring the family and fancy paintings.

"Welcome, sweetheart" Lily embraced Elena in warm hug as soon as she spotted Elena.

"Let the girl breath, Lily." Giuseppe chuckled behind her making Elena smile shyly. Elena greeted them both followed by pleasantry talks.

"Damon," A familiar voice came from behind as they all turned to see Sarah coming downstairs. "Elena," She grinned and enveloped them both in a hug. "God, I missed you both and Happy Birthday, Big brother," She looked at Damon while he smirked, proudly.

"O, how I wish I could control you like a big brother do,"

"Matt isn't that bad." she pouted and Elena tensed a little. However, Damon remained nonchalant.

"I hope he is not or I'm gonna… "

"Okay, okay enough you too. Damon show Elena around the house. In fact why don't you take her to your childhood room? Your dad and I are gonna head out. We've some things to deal with," Lily said apologetically.

"I'm sorry sweetheart " Giuseppe looked at Elena." It's important but we would be back by night."

"No problem from my side." Damon said mischievously as he looked at Elena as if undressing her with his eyes.

"God, Damon, gross." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Mum can I come too?"

"Go. We don't want you here anyways." Damon said and Elena nudged him a little. She was tomato red by now.

"I'm going " Sarah put her hands on her ears and walked away, making everyone laugh at her childish antics.

"Okay, we gotta go... See you soon." Lily hugged Elena once again. " Stefan and Caroline will be here in few hours." She informed them before heading out.

..

..

They were alone now in the big Salvatore mansion well except the house help. Damon at once lifted her up in a bridal style as she squealed.

"What are you doing? " she gasped.

"Taking care of my soon to be wife" he winked at her making her blush.

"Here, in your parents' house,"

"In my childhood room, where I fantasied days and nights about my wife."

She was impressed by his ability of taking her to their room without looking away from her. They both hurriedly removed each other's clothes, all the while, groping and stealing passionate kisses from one another.

He leaned down and put his mouth on the top of her breast, kissing it. He took her nipple in his mouth letting his tongue roam, then pulled up and again kissed her lips sending chills through her body.

Her skin was on fire wherever his lips kissed, wherever his hands touched. Passion build and she found herself on top of him.

She made him lay back and straddled him. Slowly she kissed his chest and stomach and took him in her mouth as he groaned in pleasure. Then, impatient for her own satisfaction she took him inside her.

He filled her completely, totally. She couldn't move; all she could do was gaze into his eyes. Then she rode him, slowly at first, then faster until she couldn't take it anymore. She spilled, triggering his orgasm.

Satisfied and spent, they stayed in each other's arms, murmuring sweet nothings into each other's ears.

* * *

She was sitting near the swimming pool, dipping her legs in the water. The sun was setting and the sky had turned sort of reddish. She smiled as she heard the familiar footsteps.

"Drinks." Damon sat beside her dipping into the pool. He handed her drink and they both sat in a comfortable silence.

"I love you... You know that right? " Elena said at once and Damon looked at her.

"Of course," he cupped one side if her cheeks and she leaned into his warmth. "and I love you too."

"Do you trust me with the… office work?" she said hesitantly. She was thinking about his offer and she knew now she wanted to do the job. She was a working woman and sitting in the house all day was not what she wanted.

"I trust you Elena. It's you who have to trust yourself " He looked straight into her eyes and she inhaled sharply.

" Yes... I think I'm ready." She smiled a little and Damon gave her a cheeky smile. He leaned and kissed her lovingly.

"That's my girl." he said making Elena blush.

"Elena,"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For this," And before she realized it he pulled her arms and jumped into water. She resurfaced and gasped for air while Damon burst into laughter seeing her expressions.

"You!" she swam to him and hit him repeatedly playfully but after few seconds he held her hands and pinned them the pool wall.

He turned her around as her back hit his water soaked front. She could feel his arousal in her back. Her breathing turned heavy as her turned her hair from one side of neck and kissed the pulse point.

She closed her eyes exhaling softly. His hands roamed on her waist as he sucked her pulse point. She purposely thrust her hips back making him groan but their little moment got interrupted by a high pitch squealing

"Oh my god!" they both broke apart and look ahead to see Caroline covering her eyes while Stefan looked disgusted.

Damon glared at Stefan while Elena turned red, adjusting her clothes.

"Take the blonde away from us Steff... " Damon shouted and Stefan finally burst into laughter, dragging Caroline away, shaking his head in process.

"That wasn't awkward at all." Elena breathed and Damon rose his brows, they both let out a chuckle. " We should go back in before your Mum and Dad come back."

"Yup. We don't want audience anyways again." Damon pouted and Elena kissed the pout away.

"Come on," Elena and Damon made their way inside, holding hands, smiling at each other.

Little did they know that their happiness won't last longer.

Reviews needed.. :)

Ps thank-you again May.. You're a life saver..


	19. Announcement

Hey.

Hello everyone... I know what you guys must be thinking.. I'm so sorry . I've my personal reasons.. I'm not posting my stories on this account .. Follow me with username eleaner12.. I've started a new story .. Something happened in past few months which is why i won't continue my previous stories yet but I'll complete them if i'll be strong enough.. I've had to face alot so I would only ask for you to understand and respect my privacy.. So if you want to read my next Delena story follow my account. The new story is called 'unexpected groom'. If I could i'll post my previous stories too on that account.. Let's see.. So here's the summary

Damon Salvatore has a sister named April Salvatore who is madly in love with the guy named Stefan Whitmore. Damon being a business tycoon promised his sister that he'll bring Stefan to her. After some research he get to know that Stefan is in love with someone. He assumes that the girl is Elena and forced her to marry him, not knowing Stefan is in love with Caroline Forbes.

Follow me Eleaner12

u/10300056/,


	20. Let's talk

Follow me on instagram the12am_us...letsl talk..


End file.
